Everything Has Changed
by klarolineisendgame
Summary: Caroline Forbes falls head over heals for her teacher, Mr. Mikaelson. She believes the feeling is mutual, so how does she open up to him? How can they possibly happen when there is a law stating it is illegal? *based loosely on the song by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift*
1. Everything Has Changed

I wake up and look at the clock 7:10 am. Time to wake up and go to school. Great. Note the sarcasm.

I quickly jump out of bed and slip out of my pajamas. I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on. Once the water is heated to the temperature I like I step in. I wash my hair twice with shampoo and conditioner, I want to look good on my first day of school. I scrub my body with my coconut flavored body wash. Once my legs are shaved, my hair is satisfying, and my body smells like coconuts I turn the shower off and wrap a white fluffy towel around my body. And a smaller white fluffy towel around my head to dry my damp hair.

I walk out of the bathroom and shiver, do to the difference in temperature from the bathroom and my bedroom. I pull on the clothes that I had put there last night. Once I am satisfied with my body I move on to my hair. I quickly blow dry it and curl it.

I look at the clock 8:36 am. I have about thirty minutes til I need to be a school. I run down my stairs and call out "Love you mom!" And I run out my front door. Elena, is waiting outside in her boyfriend Damon's car. Since Elena and I both can't drive Damon has to drive us to and from school.

Damon is very... different. He doesn't have many friends- other than Alaric, who happens to be dating Elena's aunt, Jenna. Damon also has a very bad boy time of image. And also the simple fact is he is in collage. But hey, I'm not complaining he is nice to Elena and gives me rides.

"Hey Caroline!" Elena says while hugging me. I haven't seen her in a while, due to the fact that this summer I had to visit my dad and his boyfriend.

"Hey Elena!" I say while hugging her back.

"Hey Blondie." Damon says, acting not interested, but we all know that he cares for me in the friend way.

I roll my eyes, "Hey, Damon."

* * *

I start walking to my new locker for the year. It is all the way across the school from where all my classes are. I sigh and quickly shove all of my stuff in my locker and start heading to first block so I won't be late. Unfortunately for me, I still didn't make it in time. In fact I'm five minutes late for class.

I sigh and debate if I should tell the truth or make something up. I guess I will just wing it.

I open the door and start walking into class. I look up at my teacher, and I am in complete awe. He is very young, maybe early twenties. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes with raspberry lips. I blush lightly and look away. He totally noticed me checking him out.

"Well, I assume you are Ms. Forbes, because you are the only one not here on time." He says with a English accent. A totally hot English accent.

I nod my head, slightly embarrassed when Tyler, my ex boyfriend says "Stop checking Mr. Mikaelson out and sit down already." And everyone in the classroom starts laughing. I start heading towards the only empty desk, in the front right corner.

"Well, Caroline. I will let you of the hook this time, it's the first day of school. However see me after class to talk about why you were late for my class." Mr. Mikaelson whispers in my ear. I nod quickly, and my blush grows, he was so close to me.

Mr. Mikaelson turns to the front of the classroom and says, "Welcome to 10th grade U.S. history. We will be learning about: The Revolutionary War, The Civil War, World War 1, World War 2, The Holocaust, and the first five presidents. This class should be easy because of the simple fact that you have already learned about all this. Plus you grew up at the place of a very important Civil War battle, and in one of the most historic states in history, the good old Mystic Falls, Virginia."

The way the words roll f his tongue gives me chills. And the fact that he looks ridiculously hot while he is staring right at me.

The rest of class Mr. Mikaelson talks about classroom rules and the way he grades tests. I am not listening though, I am too busy looking at the way his blue jeans hang perfectly on his hips.

Once the bells rings everybody starts running out of class to enjoy their free period while I slowly start walking to Mr. Mikaelson's desk.

"Um, Mr. Mikaelson, you wanted to see me?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, I was wondering how you managed to be five minutes late on the first day of school." Mr Mikaelson says, smiling at me.

I start blushing and say, "My locker is halfway around the school, down in the 12th grade wing."

"Well, that could be a problem." Mr. Mikaelson says, while rubbing the little scruffs on his face.

I nod my head and say, "Yeah, but there is no trading lockers once you have been assigned to them, I tried to trade mine last year."

Mr. Mikaelson nods his head taking in the information I have told him. He finally says, "Well, I can't have you five minutes late for class everyday."

I nod my head in agreement. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I guess you could just leave all of your stuff in here. It would also help you make it to your other classes on time." Mr Mikaelson says while smiling lightly.

I nod my head and say, "Okay I will bring it all over after school."

"Well, looks like you are going to be late to your next class if you go to your locker now... so let me write you a pass," Mr. Mikaelson start writing on a sticky note, "you should have enough time to go to your locker and go to the bathroom if you want to."

I nod my head and blush, he is being _really _nice.

And from the second I walked out of Mr. Mikaelson's room I knew that everything has changed.


	2. Escape The Present

**Hey! So the first chapter got enough views so... I'm going to make this an official story! So please review, follow, and favorite.**

The first month of school came and went really fast. Nothing out of the normal happened. I have exceptional grades in all of my classes except history, I actually have a 63% average. I don't know how that is even possible. I'm almost failing history! It used to be my best subject, I am beginning to think that it is because I spend most of the class starring at Mr. Mikaelson. But you can't blame me, those jeans do very great things for his body.

I find myself trying to impress him by putting on more make up then normal, wearing a shirt that is tight around my breasts, and skinny jeans that work with my legs. I know that I have no chance with him, and if I did there is so way in hell I'd date my teacher... but lets say this is more than a crush.

* * *

I walk into Mr. Mikaelson's class, go to the back where my 'locker' is. I put my bag on the hook Mr. Mikaelson put on the wall for me to use. I put all the books I won't be needing for first block in the bin that Mr. Mikaelson placed there and I start walking towards my seat in the front of the classroom. Once I am seated I relax and watch the other students walk into the classroom.

Mr. Mikaelson walks in the classroom with a stack of papers and a cup of coffee in his hands. I watch him carefully as his shuts the classroom door and says, " I will be passing out the Civil War tests. Most of you did fantastic, some of you did not."

He starts passing them out and when he hands me my test he whispers, "See me after class." I nod my head, already knowing it is about my grade.

I look down at my test and look at my grade in disappointment. Forty five percent. How is that even possible? Everyone is talking about what they got and I am just sitting here hoping nobody bothers to ask me what I got.

Unfortunately I run out of luck and Tyler, smirks at me and asks, "So Caroline, you're being awfully quiet, what did you get on the test?" He must know I didn't do good on the test because of the way he is smiling.

"Well, I got a-" I start before I am cut off by, "Caroline does not need to tell you what she got the test." I turn around and see Mr. Mikaelson glaring at Tyler. I smile at him and to my surprise he smiles back at me.

XXXXXXX

Class came and went and once everybody left class to go to their free period I walk up to Mr. Mikaelson's desk and ask, "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Caroline I looked up your school record and I noticed that you have had straight A's in all of your classes except mine. Do you have any input on this?"

I look down embarrassed and say, "I don't get the stuff we learn. I just don't get why we learn about the past when I should be worried about the future."

"Well, we worry about the past so we don't have to worry about the future. I like to think of history has an escape from the present, but in your case you can think of it needed to graduate." Mr. Mikaelson jokes. I can't help but laugh at his joke, but I can sense something lonely in the way he talks. Does he have a reason to escape the present?

He continues talking, "Well, it is obviously you can't get another 60% or below, because if you do you won't pass this class. So I was thinking we could do some tutoring? Like after school twice a week?"

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea."

"So today after school? My classroom."

I nod my head and he says, "Okay, so I will see you soon then Ms. Forbes." I nod my head then walk out of Mr. Mikaelson's classroom.

* * *

The last bell rang, releasing students to go home. Except for me. I am going to see Mr. Mikaelson. I'm not complaining though, I'm actually quiet excited. I will be _alone _with Mr. Mikaelson. Not that anything will happen, it's just the thought that every single girl (and a couple boys) would want to be in my position.

I walk through his classroom door and walk to my desk which I assume is where we will be studying.

Mr. Mikaelson walks in about two minutes later. He smiles and me and pulls a chair from the desk beside mine and moves it in front of my desk. He sits in it and scoots in, his knees are practically touching mine.

"So, why don't we start with what you aren't getting." Mr. Mikaelson says, his eyes staring into mine.

"Well, I-I um I don't get-" I sigh, "I don't really get anything." I break our intense eye contacts and look at my fingers.

"Tell me, Ms. Forbes have you been paying any attention in my class what-so-ever?" Mr. Mikaelson asks me, leaning down a little bit, trying to re-make our eye contact. I sigh and look up. _No._ I think. _I haven't payed attention because I am too busy checking you out._

"Um, yes..." I lie. But he glares at me and I sigh then say, "No, not much anyway."

"Well, let's start by learning about the-" Mr. Mikaelson starts before he is interrupted by his classroom door opening.

We both turn our head towards the door and push away from each other the slightest bit, realizing we were a little too close for a teacher to be with a student.

It's the janitor. "Sorry, but you are going to have to leave. I am ordered to clean, and I can't clean with you in here." He says bluntly.

I look to see Mr. Mikaelson's reaction, but he has a poker face. "Okay," He says. He puts the chair back in the desk and says, "Come." And motions for me to follow him. I follow him quickly, trying to stay his pace.

Once we are outside he says, "Okay, I know we aren't supposed to do this, but you need to study, so why don't we study at my place? It's just a block away from here. That is only if you are comfortable."

_Not supposed to my ass, hell yeah I want to go to your place._ I think. But instead I say, "Sure."

And I have this gut feeling that, I am most definitely not going to regret my choice in going to his place.


	3. Fatal Attraction

**Hey! So I just got back from a One Direction concert and I am in a really good mood. I got the tickets 10 months ago and I finally saw them! I'm sorry if I am bragging or just plain boring you but, I have no social life so I thought I might just tell you. And I want to hear your opinion on teacher/student relationships. I personally think that they are totally awesome and it'd be so cool to have such a secret relationship as long as the student is 16 plus and the teacher is 23 or below. I know it's against the law and all that crap but still, I find them interesting. Anyway here is chapter 3!**

Mr. Mikaelson unlocks the door to his apartment. He pushes the door open and turn towards me and says, "Ladies first." I blush slightly and walk into his apartment.

Right when you walk in there is a painting of an American flag, which I find funny because he isn't from America. I point to the flag and joke, "You're very patriotic for someone who isn't American."

He chuckles at this and states, "Well I do teach _American_ history. I find America very fascinating and very independent," he smiles then blushes, "I assume you don't really care though so lets just go with it has the easiest history to learn."

I love how he cares so much for what he teaches, but he show such a little amount of interest in it. But I know he really does care for it. I see right through his act.

"Anyway, you can sit here," He pulls a chair out from a table near where we are standing. I blush and take a seat. He sits down across form me and our knees rub against each other. I don't bother pulling them away though, I very much enjoy the touch. He doesn't seem to mind it much either, because he doesn't pull away.

"So, why don't we review the Revolutionary War, do you know whom was fought whom?" Mr. Mikaelson laughs, obviously I know who fought who. I have learned about this since fifth grade.

"Um... I think it was Canada and um.. Brazil?" I joke, causing him to laugh and make eye contact with me. I don't break the eye contact and neither does he.

We stare at each other for what feels like hours before he gets this look in his eyes. I'm not sure what the look is or what caused him to do it... but I know it must be coming from some form of lust, and need.

What I do it totally uncalled for, and totally wrong... and I know it, but I don't care.

I kiss my U.S history teacher, Mr. Mikaelson, in his apartment. At first he looks bewildered, but then he starts to kiss back. And things start heating up, his tongue is inside my mouth, exploring while my hands mess up his dirty blonde hair.

But then I realize what is happening, and I realize I need to stop it. Not that I want to, but I have to. It could ruin my future, and get him fired, and possibly go to jail.

So I pull away from the heated kiss. I clear my throat, grab my bag and run outside the door without looking back. Once I am about to walk into the elevator I hear Mr. Mikaelson scream 'Caroline' But I don't turn back, I can't do this. I don't even know his real name! I walk into the elevator and try to block out his voice, I press the button to go to the first floor, the doors start closing when I see and hand intercept them. It's Mr. Mikaelson's hand.

"Caroline, please.. don't go... lets talk this through. Please." He looks so hurt and lost, but I don't give in to him. I want to, but I can't. It's not just my future it would ruin, it is also his.

"Get out of the way or I will take the stairs." I say a little too coldly. His eyes start to water and he nods his head, as he removes his head out of the elevator and it starts moving to floor one.

I walked away from a mess that _I _started. _I _am the reason _he _is sad. It's all my fault. I can't blame anyone but my own stupidity._  
_

* * *

She hasn't come to school for the past two days. I checked with the office and they say that she reported she was sick. I know she's not. She is avoiding me. I can't tell if I am angry or if this is just what a betrayal feels like. I know I feel used.

But today will be different because I saw her walking with her friends.

* * *

"And that is how General Robert E. Lee surrendered to Ulysses S. Grant." I say not taking my eyes off Caroline. However I can tell she isn't paying attention, and she is trying to ignore me. So I decide to point her out. Nobody puts me through hell without me returning the favor.

"Ms. Forbes, will you please repeat what I just said?" I ask her, she looks up, embarrassed.

"I wasn't listening." She says, playing right into my game.

"Well, I'll see you in detention." I say, regretting it immediately. I can't be alone with her, that would end badly. When I'm angry, nothing ends well.

* * *

I start walk into Mr. Mikaelson's room for detention.

I walk to a desk in the back of the room and avoid eye contact with him. I don't want to be here. It's killing me, not being able to run into his arms, and to kiss his raspberry lips.

"Sweetheart..." Mr. Mikaelson whispers from behind me. I jerk a little in my seat, not knowing he was right behind me.

"Mr. Mikaelson.." I say back, trying to keep my cool.

"Any reasons to why you were present in my class yet weren't listening?" He asks, coming in closer than a teacher should.

"I hate history." I say, which is not fully true.

"Are you sure you hate _history_?" He asks, his lips rubbing against my ear. "Or are you just afraid that you are attracted to your _history teacher_?" He asks, and I know this is going downhill for me.

"No. It's just that I hate history, but, now that you mention him... I don't like him much either." I say sourly, I don't know why I'm doing this. It is all kinds of wrong, being this mean. But being too nice would be wrong, also.

"Ouch." He whispers, as he moves to the front of the classroom where he sits and ignores me.

The tension in the room is so thick, that a knife couldn't even cut through it. The silence continues for about five minutes then...

"Okay, fine!" I exclaim. "Fine!" I through my arms in the air in frustration. "I feel this strange attraction to my history teacher. I don't know his name, I don't know his age, but I know I want to be with him! I want something I can't have, and I don't think I can handle not having him any longer!" I start talking louder and a few tears slip out of my eyes. I start to walk towards him, every word I say, I take another step towards him.

He seems shocked but satisfied. He gets up and starts walking towards me.

"Well, I may be able to help you with a few of your problems: My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But I want _you _to call me Klaus. I am twenty three years old, I have a similar problem with you. Except with my case I feel this strange attraction with my student." _Klaus _says while taking the last step that separated us. I wrap my arms around his neck and push his head forward so our mouths meet. I have to stand on my tip-toes so can reach his lips.

"W-wait." I whimper pulling away. "Let's go to your apartment, it's way to risky here." This makes him smile.

"Has you wish m'lady." he says with a smirk as he bows. I curtsy and he says, "You will leave and start walking to my apartment, I will count to sixty and will follow you."

I nod my head and smile, I have always dreamed of having a relationship, a _dramatic _relationship. The ten year old version of myself would be very proud of me, because he is also British.

My future self will be the only one to decide if what I did was right, or was the worse mistake in my life.

But honestly I could care less, he is worth the try.

I can't help but think: _Maybe I was right when I thought everything has changed._

**So I wrote the scene that got together in about five times. I just didn't like how I wrote it. But the one I decided I am actually very proud of. It kind of reminded me of the *SPOILER SPOILER* Delena get together scene from 4x23. So please review it, it would mean a lot. Next chapter I will mention the people who review so, review so you can get mentioned ;) anyway hope you liked it.**


	4. Chinese Food

**That chapter got more reviews than I imagined! Thank you: summer1234, Guest, helfabulousgirl, justine, thekolbydiaries, Debbie1689, Guest for reviewing it means so much to me! **

"Favorite color?" I ask. _Klaus_ and I are asking each other questions, trying to get to know each other better. We are on the couch in his apartment. I'm leaning my head on his shoulder, and his arm is wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Um... well I like green a lot. But not a light green, more of a dark green." He says smiling, "How about you sweetheart."

When he says sweetheart I get chills up and down my body and I blush. Hmm, what is my favorite color? "Pink." I say, "A light pink. Or red, like a rose. Or better yet, a pink rose!" I start joking at the end. He chuckles and kisses my forehead lightly.

"You seem like the type of girl who would like pink." Klaus whispers in my ear, and uses his hand to turns my head towards him so he can place a gentle kiss on my mouth. I blush and look down. He tilts my head up, so I'm forced to look at him and he whispers, "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. Don't ever think anything otherwise." This makes me blush more, I don't think I'm beautiful, I don't think I'm pretty. But I nod my head nonetheless, and I smile. Nobody has every treated me this nice before.

"Thank you." I whisper, looking into his eyes. He grabs one of my hands and squeezes it lightly.

"I enjoy you." He whispers before he jams his sinful lips on mine. I kiss back eagerly, as both of my hands travel to his short blonde hair. I tug at his locks of hair making him groan in pleasure. He lips my bottom lip, and I open my mouth so he his tongue can enter. He flicks his tongue up and I moan. I push him back, so he is straddling me. He leans down, and kisses me more forcefully.

Then, my phone rings. My eyes widen and I gently pull away from the kiss. He frowns, and I point to my phone. He nods his head, and I answer it with him still hovering over me.

"Hello?" I answer, mad at whoever interrupted Klaus and I's moment.

_"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes! Where are you_?" My mom ask angrily. My eyes widen and I look at the clock on his wall. 6:40.

"Mom! Oh gosh, I forgot to tell you, I was at cheer leading practice! It ended at 6:30 and the team went out to eat. I should be home in an hour or so." I lie through my teeth.

_"Ugh, Caroline you need to tell me these things sooner! I was worried about you_!" My mom says, still a little bit pissed at me for not telling her.

"Okay, well love you!" I say, trying to end the conversation.

"_Love you too. You can stay out with them if you want to, but be home by ten. Okay sweetie_?" My mom says generously.

"Thank you." Then I end the call. I sigh and mumble, "That was too close."

Klaus kisses my forehead and says, "We will have to be more careful from now on, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." I nod my head.

"Maybe we should make like a schedule or something, so we don't get caught..?" I ask.

It's his turn to nod his head, "Yes that is probably a good idea. How about every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you have 'cheer leading' practices? Then how about after 'every practice the team goes out to eat.'"

I smile and say, "Yeah that is probably a smart idea."

"Just come over those days after school. Just walk over, the door will be unlocked. I will have to stay thirty minutes or so after school for meetings and such. You could just watch TV and stuff." Klaus says.

I smile and pull his lips to mine. He is the first to pull away.

"So I assume you're hungry?" He asks me while getting off me.

I sigh, "I could use some Chinese food."

"I'll order some." He says while smirking.

Once he is turned around and starts walking I grab onto his hand and say, "Wait..." He turns around confused and I kiss his cheek really lightly, "Now you can go."

He smiles and goes to order us Chinese food. While he is in the other room I decide to look around. His apartment is pretty nice, a little small but it's perfect for one person.

I wonder how long he has lived here, and when he decided to start teaching. I smile, knowing that he is _mine _and not anybody else's. It is the first time somebody chose _me. _Not Elena, me. I love Elena to death but every guy chooses her and not me.

"It's a little small, don't you think? I hope to move in with my brother, Elijah by the end of the school year. He is a successful lawyer in the area. He lives in a mansion. My other brother Kol and my sister Rebekah also live with him. Finn used to.." Klaus says startling me. I turn around and look at him.

I walk up to him and hug him. "Yeah, it's a little small, but it's cozy. I didn't know you had so many siblings. Maybe I could meet them one day."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Klaus says snuggling into me.

"Did Finn move out or something?" I ask my curiosity getting the best of me.

He frowns, and his eyes get watery. I didn't mean to bring up such a soft topic. "Um, well Finn was different. He-he didn't like himself. He wanted nothing more than to die. I was always mean to him, I didn't think he would actually do it." A single tear glides down his chin," One day when I came home, it was the first day of me teaching here, I went to visit Elijah, and to celebrate with the family my first job. But, when I came nobody was laughing or smiling. Rebekah was crying her eyes out. I asked what was wrong, and... I knew by the way Elijah was looking at me... that Finn commit suicide. Eventually I found out he had hung himself..." Klaus looks down

"It wasn't your fault Klaus.. every brother picks on the other, it wasn't your fault." I whisper kissing his cheek. Then a few tears slide down his face. I kiss them off of his face.

"But that's the thing. It was my fault. Siblings pick on each other, yes. But not when one is suicidal. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Klaus says.

I was about to argue that it wasn't his fault when the doorbell rang. It must be the Chinese food.

I turn to Klaus and say, "I'll get it." He nods his head and hands me his credit card. I frown and say, "I have money."

"No, I can pay for our food." He says, putting his credit card in my hand. "Besides, isn't it required for the boy to pay?" This makes me laugh lightly as I go to the door.

I open the door and stare out in disbelief and shock, it's not our Chinese food.

It's Tyler.


	5. Tyler

**WOW! The last chapter got A LOT of good feedback which made me do the happy dance! :) Okay I don't know if you read the description of the story, its say the story is based loosely on the song ****_Everything Has Changed _****by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. So I was suggesting that you look the song up and listen to it because it is a really good song! And it kind of relates to the story if you listen to the lyrics! Anyway, someone asked how old they are: Klaus just turned 23 and Caroline is 16 about to be 17. And yes Tyler and Caroline have history in this fanfic. They were dating and then they broke up (more details on this in a later chapter)**

"T-tyler... what are you doing here!?" I ask shocked. I want to slap him. This is terrible. He can't be here. He can't know I'm here! It could ruin everything. Tyler would tell everyone and laugh as I get in trouble, and smirk while Klaus walks into his jail cell.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tyler says smirking, "I am just here to talk about my grade. Mr. Mikaelson_ knew_ I was coming. He reminded me yesterday." Now he looks like a kid who was just given a cookie jar. "So, what are _you_ doing here Caroline?"

"I-" I started to say but then I was interrupted... by Klaus.

"She's here the same reason you are here, to talk about her grade. I forgot you were coming, my apologies. Come on in Tyler." Klaus says inviting him in! I eyeball him with the what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. He shrugs and gives me the talk-about-it-later look. I sigh. And walk into Klaus's small living room with Tyler and Klaus,

The door bell rings again. "I'll get it." Klaus mumbles leaving Tyler and I alone on the couch where Klaus and I were making out on not too long ago.

I turn to the front door, trying to keep my mind on Klaus and not Tyler who is sitting close beside me.

"So, you and Mr. Mikaelson are, close. Aren't you?" Tyler asks smirking, his smirk is not sexy like Klaus's, it's just plain evil.

"No, we were going over my grade, the school had to be cleaned so we were kicked out. We had to finish looking at my grades." I lie. We are very close, but Tyler can't know that.

Klaus comes in the room carrying Chinese food with him. He sets it on the table in between us. He sits on the seat across form the couch.

"Here is the food you ordered Ms. Forbes. You wanna take it home, I think we covered most of your grade." Klaus says with a poker face. I nod my head and start walking to the door with the Chinese food. He gets up and tells Tyler, "One second. I never confirmed tutoring with her."

Klaus gets up and follows me out the front door. Once the door is closed he kisses me on the forehead and says, "Take all the food, Tyler would get suspicious. If we both ate the food after I just totally made it seem like it was yours."

"But won't you get hungry?" I ask, guilt filling inside me.

"I have peanut butter, I can make a sandwich when Tyler leaves. Anyway, it will help your mom buy the whole 'out-to-dinner-with-cheer-leading-team' story." Klaus says smiling. "Now, go home and I will see you at school tomorrow, okay?" He kisses me on the lips then slightly pushes my in the direction of the elevator. I start walking to the elevator with the bag of food in my hands. But I need more, just one more kiss. I turn around and see Klaus smiling at me. I walk back to him and peck his lips.

"Thank." _Kiss_, "You." _Kiss_, "For." _Kiss_, "Tonight."_ And one last kiss_. Klaus pulls me into a tight hug, and then kisses my forehead like he always seems to do.

"No problem sweetheart, see you tomorrow." Klaus whispers in my ear, his lips softly rubbing against the sensitive skin below my ear. His voice sends shivers down my spine.

"I'll text you tonight." I say while pulling away from his embrace. He nods his head and walks me to the elevator he presses the button and I step inside. He smile at my as the doors close. I return the smile and start walking to my house.

* * *

I start heading back to my apartment to deal with Tyler. However I stop in my tracts when I notice him standing outside the door smirking at me. _Shit. Shit. How long was he there? Did he see me kiss Caroline? Or did he just come out?_

"Hey, Mr. Mikaelson! Tyler says sarcastically.

I fake a smile, "Tyler, how long were you out there?" I ask warily.

"Long enough to know that my ex moved on, with our teacher." He smirks.

"You can't tell. If you know what's best for you, you won't tell anyone but your pillow." I say, trying to sound tough instead of scared for Caroline.

"Oh, I won't." Tyler says smirking. I let out a sigh of relief, "But..." I roll my eyes and sigh, "the other day I got drinking on the campus. That won't look good on my college application. I need you to get that out of my file, and then I will forget everything I saw."

"Over my dead body." I respond boldly, no way will this teenager control me.

"Fine, don't forget to say goodbye to Caroline... and your job, because you won't have either by tomorrow." Tyler says smirking. He turns around, and starts walking to the elevator.

"Wait-" I say grabbing the douche roughly by the wrists. "Wait! I will do it, I'll do it. I will clear it and you won't tell a soul." I pull him closer and whisper. "If you know what's right for you, you will stay away from me, and from Caroline. Never come here again, see you in school." I shove him away from me and towards the elevator.

He may have won this battle, but I will when this war, but I'm not sure what I'm really fighting for- Caroline or my job. I know that answer though, but I don't want to admit it- Caroline has gotten under my skin.

I walk into my room and lay on my four poster bed. I sigh in frustration, then throw my pillow across the room. It knocks over my lamp, making the plug pull and the room go dark. _Damn it Tyler, you just had to ruin everything!_ I lay in the darkness for about ten minutes before I get up and re-plug in the lamp.

I will clear the drinking on campus part of his record out, but nothing is stopping me for adding something else..

**Dedication to: maytesalvatore who said **

_**vgjbknscjgnschgñhsjgsfjgjs**_

IT'S TYLER! OH MY GOD! that bitch always between my klaroline hahahaa

love this fanfiction awwww plaese update soon aww

**It made me smile :) thanks everyone for reviewing and following and favoring this story! The next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who answers this question: _Favorite character from The Vampire Diaries and why._**

**Funny random fact:** **A crocodile can't stick it's tongue out.**


	6. Dinner

The past week came and went. Klaus and I both agreed I needed to 'tutoring' after school everyday. My mom was a little bit weary, she doesn't believe that I would want to be tutored everyday, but nonetheless she agreed to let me go. She thinks I study in the library with Alaric, because after all he was my history teacher last year. And he is dating Elena's aunt, Jenna. Anyway, I obviously don't study in the library. But I actually do get some studying done with Klaus.

_"Hey." Klaus says as he enters the room. I smile and run up to hug him. "Well, I could used to coming home to this." I smile and he gently kisses my forehead. I push his head down towards my lips and kiss his lips, softly at first... then things get heated up. He drops his work bag and lifts me up in a fluent sweep. I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes me against the wall. I moan and force my tongue in between his lips. It is now his turn to moan._

_Then, he pulls away. I look at him confused, did I do something wrong? Is this too fast? "I saw your latest test grade sweetheart." Klaus says putting me down on the ground. _

_"Oh..." I look down embarrassed. Shit. He thinks I'm an idiot. "I-"_

_He cuts me off, "No need to explain, I'm your boyfriend not your mom... but I has your teacher I want you to do good in my class. So I think today we should get some tutoring done." Klaus says, pulling me an arms length away from him, "Is that okay love?"_

_I nod my head. We settle down on his couch and he pulls a text book off of his book shelf. _

_"So, we will start with the basics... what caused the Civil War to start?" Klaus asks, looking me dead in the eye._

_I don't know what exactly started it... "Klaus, don't you get it? I don't know that's why I do so badly." _

_"Well, how about this. Every right answer you say, you get this." He kisses me lightly on the cheek. I try to pull him down closer, but he pulls away and smirks._

_I sigh I need his lips on mine again. I need to get the answer right, "Fort Sumter." I guess. I know it was important in the beginning so why not try it. Klaus smiles and kisses my lips. He pulls back just has fast.  
_

_"Next question.."_

Now it is Saturday and I don't know what to do with myself. I texted Klaus but he said that I need a day to myself. But I don't even know what to do with myself! I am laying on my couch facing the ceiling. My mom is at work, Elena is on a double date with Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy. I was invited to come with them but... I'd hate to be the third wheel, or the fifth wheel for that matter. They don't know about Klaus and I. I'm scared to tell them. Damon will laugh it off, and make fun of me forever. Elena will use her motherly instinct and think that it is unhealthy and he could hurt my feelings and my future. Bonnie, well Bonnie would understand she would encourage it actually. Jeremy... well Jeremy is Elena's brother and... I just don't know what he would do. The old him wouldn't care, but I think the new one would be worried.

I understand everyone's feelings, but I don't want to deal with them anytime soon. And plus, I have to ask Klaus if we should tell people or not.

I sigh in frustration, this is Saturday and I am rotting away in my house. Maybe I could go to the grill at catch up with Matt? We have a history, but it's not a rough history. We just grew apart. Simple has that. We are still very close friends.

I decide to go with the grill idea._ If only I had a car and passed my drivers test_, I think. Well, I am re-taking it next week, and I am ready this time.

I start walking out the door when I see someone walking towards my house, _Tyler. _

I quickly turn around and start walking back inside, "Caroline!" Shit.

I turn around and fake a smile, "Hey.. Tyler I um, I gotta go sorry!" I lie.

"Oh, are you going on a date with Mr. Mikaelson?" Tyler ask venom in his voice.

"Excuse me?" I ask praying that I heard him wrong.

"Oh.. he didn't tell you?" Tyler asks innocently, "Well, I don't want to be the one to explain." He turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait! Tyler, what the hell is going on?" I ask stomping towards with. He smirks and walks away. I stand there stunned for a couple minutes before I think of a plan.. I will talk to Klaus about it.

I dial his number. He answers on the first ring, "_Hey sweetheart_."

"Hey, I'm bored what're you doing?"

"_Coming to save my damsel in distress, I'm on my way to pick you up._"

"Thanks." I hang up, wow... that conversation took a turn. I wanted to yell and scream at him, but I couldn't. Not when he talks to me like that. I sigh in frustration why can't I just be mad at him!?

* * *

Klaus rings the doorbell and I run down the stairs and open the door.

"That was fast." I say, trying to avoid the temptation to kiss him. He however kisses me, I do my best not to flinch, he can't kiss me like everything is all right!

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Come on, we have a reservation to get to." Klaus says while he grabs my hand and drags me to his car. A black Range Rover, very nice car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pull up into a very expensive looking restaurant. I gasp which makes Klaus smile which makes me want to kiss him, which I can't do until I know why he didn't tell me. Besides what if he tells me today?

"Wow, Klaus we can't go here... I look like I just woke up!" I state the fact... I look terrible right now. I thought we would just go to his house when he said he would pick me up!

"No, you look beautiful Caroline. You will be the prettiest girl in the restaurant." Klaus whispers pulling me into a tight hug which makes make my knees go weak. I bury my head into the space between his shoulder and his neck.

"Thanks." I mumble and blush letting the fact that he called me beautiful sink into my brain.

"Come on, it looks even better in the inside." Klaus says lightly pulling me into the building.

Right before we enter I halt, "Klaus! What if somebody see's us?"

He smirks, "Wait til you get inside sweetheart." I frown and he rolls his eyes and pulls me inside with him.

When I look inside I see that all of the tables are empty. "Klaus, it's empty."

"I know, let's just say Elijah has a lot of money to spare." Klaus reply's and greets the waitress.

"Two people?" She asks Klaus, bending over a little trying to show her cleavage.

"Yes, table for two!" I say not enjoying the flirtatious looks she is giving Klaus. So I wrap my arm around Klaus and pull him closer to me. Close enough so I can kiss him and show her my point.

She huffs and grabs two menu's and starts walking towards a table with two chairs. She walks away and Klaus smirks. "You just had to do that didn't you love? Now she will probably spit in our food!" Klaus exclaims laughing.

"Better then her eye raping you!" I exclaim waving my arms. We start walking to the table and sit down across from each other.

I pick up the menu and ask, "So, why exactly is nobody else here?" I ask confused.

"Elijah bribed them to close the store and only let us in."

"How exactly do they know who _us _is?"

"I have a history with worker, she know's who I am."

"You dated _her_!"

"No, it was more of a one night stand sweetheart. Nothing but that." I don't know if I should be happy that it was only a one night stand or pissed.

"Have you had a lot of one night stands?"

The waiter comes up and asks" What would y'all like to drink?"

"Water." I say, made at her for having sex with Klaus when I haven't even had sex with Klaus!

"Pepsi." Klaus says not looking at her, he looks relieved to not have to answer me previous question.

"Is coke okay?" She asks? Klaus nods.

She smirks and leaves.

"So, back to the question." I say, relieved to have that bitch gone.

"Um, well Caroline it was a dark time of my life. My parents didn't love me. I was often drunk."

"So is that a yes?" I ask, praying he won't say yes. He nods his head, he looks ashamed and embarrassed so I don't push further.

"When were you going to tell me?" I ask quietly.

"Well, Caroline it is apart of my past that I-" Klaus starts.

"Not about that."

"Then about what?"

"That Tyler knows about us."

**Da da da dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I hear that you guys want llonger chapters, and I hear you trust me. I will try bmy best to make them longer from now on. But update would be a little less frequent if that's okay.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Debbie1698 and thekolbydiaries**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to whoever answers this: _What is your OTP?__  
_**

**Fun fact: It cost 7 million dollars to build the Titanic and 200 million to make a film about it.**


	7. Daddy?

_"When were you going to tell me?" I ask quietly._

_"Well, Caroline it is apart of my past that I-" Klaus starts._

_"Not about that."_

_"Then about what?"_

_"That Tyler knows about us."_

* * *

Klaus's eyes flicker up to meet mine and he freezes. He puts his hands on top of the table and starts playing with his fingers. I can tell he was nervous and didn't expect me to know about Tyler. "Would ask you the same thing, did he tell anyone?" Suddenly Klaus's eyes grow darker, "Did he threaten you? If he did I swear I will get him expelled." Klaus crumbles a napkin and looks at me waiting for an answer.

"He went to my house, and asked if I was going on a date with you." I exclaim looking at Klaus frustrated, now is not the time to be all overprotective of me. "Why would he threaten me?" I ask, confused even more, "Klaus, how did he find out about us?" I ask slowly, and grab his hand for comfort.

"It was the first time you were at my apartment, when he came over too." Klaus squeezes my hands lightly, "When you left early. Remember when I walked you to the elevator?" Klaus asks making eye contact with me.

I nod my head, "Yeah, I kissed you.. he saw that, didn't he?" I ask nervously and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, he won't tell anyone though, so don't need to worry about that." Klaus says looking down in disappointment

"And how could you be so sure?" I say glaring at him, "Tyler hates me... we didn't end our relationship very well. I'm sure he is figuring out different ways he can torture me until he finally tells!" Then the reality hits me like a brick of walls. I could loose Klaus because I was careless.

I start blinking a lot, trying not to cry in front of Klaus. "No, love he won't and- oh bloody hell might as well tell you." Klaus says and sighs, "He confronted me about this topic. He got caught drinking on campus, and told me to take it off his record. I did. Now he won't tell anyone."

"Klaus!" I say, as my eyes widen. I was about to be really mad at Klaus but then I suddenly feel bad for him. He was black mailed by a student of his because of me. I put my hand to my mouth. "He practically blackmailed you!" I exclaim mad, not at Klaus, but at Tyler. He was always a dick, how did I even date him? He never took me on dates and always tried to get me in his bed. I never gave into him, my pride is very important to me. Besides I never loved him. He never loved me. I'm not sure if I love Klaus, but I sure as hell want to find out.

"It's in the past sweetheart. Let's just move on from it." Klaus say while he kisses my forehead lightly.

"But Klaus.." I whine. He rolls his eyes and whispers, "Love let it go."

I nod my head and kiss Klaus on the lips.

* * *

I walk into school, and sigh. It's a Monday morning and I just like any other teenager hates Monday mornings. I walk into Klaus's room to find he isn't there. I shrug it off and put my back pack on the hook he put on the wall for me. I grab the stuff I will need for class today.

I walk up to the front of his classroom and I sit in my seat and wait for the rest of the class to start filing in. With them Klaus walks in with a smirk on his face. He looks around to make sure nobody is looking, which nobody is because everybody only minds themselves, he sends my a sweet smile and I return it and blush. He breaks our eye contact and clears his throat, causing the whole class to stop what they were doing and to look at him. A few popular girls role their eyes and it angry's me seeing how people don't appreciate what he does for them. He could easily be making a living off of his brother, Elijah's, money yet he wakes up early to teach them stuff that they aren't grateful for.

"Hello class, today will be special. As you know it will be presenting your projects that you should have finished last week." Klaus say and everyone grunts. I have too admit I'm not happy either, even though Klaus sneaked into my house last night to help me finish it, because I waited til the last minute and didn't know what I was doing. "Do I have any volunteers?" He asks looking disappointed when nobody raised their hand.

Someone from the back of the classroom shouted, "Why don't we just not present it?" Everyone started nodding their head in agreement

"No, but since you seem eager to get it over with why don't you come up here and go first?" Klaus says while smirking. I silently cheer for him for not letting the class clown stomp all over him.

This makes everybody in the classroom laugh and point at the guy who shouted out earlier. I figured his name was Patrick, because that's what someone from the back of the room shouted.

"Well, hello class. My name is Patrick, and I'm gay." He says and the whole class starts laughing. He bows down and walks to the back of the classroom.

I look up to Klaus and I can tell he is really annoyed and just wants the day to be over with. "I hope you're ready for a zero and prepared to come here next semester." Klaus says while frowning, but then he smirks when he says, "Who's next?"

The whole class seems to shift under the seats a little bit. The all look down and pray that they don't get called on.

"Elena Gilbert, your poster seems promising, care to present next." Elena's face flushes to a light pink before nods her head and walks to the front of the room with poster. She looks nervous and looks to Klaus with worried eyes. He gives her a reassuring smile and she start speaking about the dictators of WWII.

I can't help but feel a little jealous, I mean she always gets the boys and what would make Klaus any different? Once she's done Klaus says, "Well, now that is what I call a project, great job Ms. Gilbert." Elena nods her head then walks to her seat near the back of the room.

The rest of class we all present including me. I managed to remember what Klaus told me to say. He kept on glancing at me while other people presented, like making a weird face to make me laugh or pretend to kill himself out of boredom.

Once class was over everyone left the room and I was alone with Klaus. I walked up behind him and out my arms on the back of his shoulders. "You know you're going to be late to your next class, again."

I shrug, "I'd rather be here with you." He turns completely around and kisses my mouth and shoves me lightly towards the door.

"I'd rather you be here too but I've got a class coming and you have a class you need to be at. I'm see you tonight at my apartment?" Klaus smirks while I frown.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He nods his head and I walk out of his classroom.

It was then when I noticed my dad in the front office. I know I should get to class, that's the only smart thing to do, but i want to know why my dad came all the way back here.

I walk to the office and I go to the front desk. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?" The office lady asks. I pull out one of the infinite passes I have for the nurse that Klaus made me. The office lady examines them and nods her head. "I assume you know where the nurses office is?"

I nod my head and start walking to the nurses office. But once I'm out of sight I turn and walk to where my dad is, in the principles office. I put my head up against the glass and try my best to listen in on their conversation.

"So when did you decide you wanted to be a principle?" Some one asks, I can tell that it is Mr. Horan asks.

"Well, I decided when Caroline was very little, I knew I loved kids. But then I realized when she got older, that I really liked teenagers. So when I saw that you were retiring I knew I wanted to do it. I have the right degree and everything." This voice is my dad. _Is he really volunteering to be a principle_?

"Well, you have an excellent education and a great record, I will give you a call."

"Great."

_Shit._

**Dedication: Cassie**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who reviews :)**


	8. Nurse

_"So when did you decide you wanted to be a principle?" Some one asks, I can tell that it is Mr. Horan asks._

_"Well, I decided when Caroline was very little, I knew I loved kids. But then I realized when she got older, that I really liked teenagers. So when I saw that you were retiring I knew I wanted to do it. I have the right degree and everything." This voice is my dad. Is he really volunteering to be a principle?_

_"Well, you have an excellent education and a great record, I will give you a call."_

_"Great."_

_Shit._

* * *

My dad shakes Mr. Horan's hand and starts heading out the door. I know I need to get out of the way, I don't know how though. I decide to just go to the nurse's office, because what the hell.

"Do you have a pass?" The nurse asks me in an old grumpy voice. I nod my head and pull out another pass Klaus made me. One night when I was at his apartment he gave me a pass for just about everything. Of course he thinks I would old use them when I actually have to go to the nurse or bathroom, but then again when do I ever do what I'm supposed to? "Well, what's wrong with you? Did you break an ankle walking in those things?" She points to my feet, I'm wearing about a one inch heel.

"No, I have a head ache actually." I lie. Since I don't have anything that's physically on my body.

"Oh, the good old head ache trick." She replies while handing me a mint.

"I really have a-" I start.

"Yeah, she had a head ache my whole class, I sent her here actually." I jump at the voice that's coming from behind me. It's Klaus's. My face turns from shocked to a full out smile.

"Oh, my mistake." The nurse hands me my migraine medicine, which I haven't had migraine's since last year.

"Thank you." I take the pill and turn toward's where Klaus was, he must have left so things didn't get suspicious.

"Would you like to sit down for a moment, or are you ready to go back to class?" The nurse asks me in her old and grumpy voice.

I decide she wants me to say no so I say, "Um no I'm fine, thank you though. I'll come back if I need it again." She nods her head and writes me a pass for my next class.

I walk out of the classroom and off to my next class I go.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart." Klaus says as he walks into his apartment, he came back late to day. Normally he comes only thirty minutes after me.

"Hey, a lot of meetings?" I question has he hugs me tight to him and kisses my forehead.

"Something like that, we're getting a new principle and he wanted to have a quick word with all of the teachers. Get this, he has your last name." Klaus say while he lifts me chin up so he can kiss my lips.

"Dammit! They actually gave him the job? It's the middle of the school year for crying out loud!" I groan.

"Is there something wrong with him? Do you know him? Has he hurt you?" Klaus asks confused and overprotective.

"Yes I know him! Klaus, that's my dad!" I exclaim.

Klaus looks shocked at first and whispers, "That could be a problem."

"Yeah, and not just for us. My dad hates me! He lied to them to get the job! He said 'I inspired him to want to be a principle' what the hell does that even mean? He moved out when I was young to marry hid boyfriend, and this summer when I visited him he never talked to me and when he did he only told me that I need to change and become a more mature teenager-" I start rambling too fast.

"Woah, sweetheart it will be fine. It's his loss if he is going to treat you like that. You are perfect love, don't forget it." Klaus pulls me into an even tighter hug.

"Now he will want proof I'm being tutored." I sigh and nudge my face in the crook of Klaus's neck.

"Your grades recently are enough proof for now, let's forget all that for a while. Wanna watch a movie?" Klaus asks while rubbing small circles on my back.

"Yeah, that's be nice." We walk to his couch and he pulls out a bin of movies. All his movies are from three or more years ago and there are no chick flicks. "Klaus! You don't even have _The Notebook_!" I exclaim.

He only laughs and shakes his head, "Sorry sweetie, not my type of movies."

"Well, _300 _is not my type of movie." I say causing Klaus to laugh. I look a little more and I find _The Lord of the Rings_. "Let's just watch this." I pick up the third movie in the series and hand it to Klaus.

"You seem like more of a _Harry Potter _person." Klaus says while eyeing me.

"No, never really interested me. But... I do like this!" I say while I point to the movie in his hand.

"Well, _The Lord of the Rings_ it is."

* * *

Towards the end of the movie I'm cuddled into Klaus has we watch the movie in silence.

Klaus however breaks the silence, "Tell me more about your dad."

"There is nothing more to say. He wants to change me, his husband doesn't like me much either."

"He hasn't ever... hit you, has he?" Klaus asks, worry evident in his voice.

"No, he was more for the verbal punishment, tell me about your parents." I say.

"Me dad was an ass and my mom didn't care." Klaus states.

"Well, that was a great description." I reply sarcastically.

He hugs me closer, "My dad would beat me and my siblings, my mom would watch. My dad told me I was worthless and nobody will ever love me."

"You know none what he said was true, right?" I ask, not evening paying attention to the movie anymore.

"I like to believe it isn't true." He says.

"It's not true Klaus." I debate weather I should say what I'm thinking, and I go for it, "I love you Klaus, and I wouldn't love someone who was worthless, don't think like that."

His eyes widen when I say I love him. But I realized, I really do love Klaus and I know I want t be with him for a long, long time. He looks down, almost embarrassed.

I love down too, embarrassed that he didn't say it back. Klaus uses his pointer finger up to lift my chin so I'm looking at him. Once our eye meet he whispers, "I love you too."

**Sorry, it was a short chapter, I just wanted to get the 'I love you' scene that I've had in my head since I started this story out. Haha I've been planning it for a while and I hope you like it.**

**Dedication: Debbie1689, helfabulousgirl, arielmermaid, little miss michelle, justine, EmmaRedVelvet, and a Guest.**

**Thank you! ILY Next chapter will be dedicated to who ever reviews!**

**Fun Fact: 94 percent of Americans eat pizza regularly**


	9. Gone

_"It's not true Klaus." I debate weather I should say what I'm thinking, and I go for it, "I love you Klaus, and I wouldn't love someone who was worthless, don't think like that."_

_His eyes widen when I say I love him. But I realized, I really do love Klaus and I know I want t be with him for a long, long time. He looks down, almost embarrassed._

_I look down too, embarrassed that he didn't say it back. Klaus uses his pointer finger up to lift my chin so I'm looking at him. Once our eye meet he whispers, "I love you too."_

* * *

I wake up and groan, today is my dads first day of teaching school here. Klaus has assured me multiple times everything will be okay. I wish I could believe him, but I can't. My dad will be all over my business, he will probably offer me a ride home! And when I say 'Oh, no it's fine I'm walking to a friends house like I do everyday'

I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this. Worst of all Tyler is still a threat to Klaus and I. I'm scared he will threaten to tell my dad or something. I check my phone and I see:

_1 new message(s)_

_From: Klaus_

_Hey sweetheart today after school your dad is having a meeting with all of the teachers again and it is supposed to be a two hour meeting. So if you want to you can still come over but I will be really late._

I sigh in frustration. Of course my dad will have another meeting. I reply:

_To: Klaus_

_Okay I guess I'll just go to my house then at like six I'll walk to yours?_

Almost immediately after Klaus reply's:

_From: Klaus_

_How about I just pick you up after the meeting sweetheart? I'll pick you up at the corner of the street like I always do._

_To: Klaus_

_Okay, I love you_

_From: Klaus _

_Love you too_

I could get used to saying 'I love you' to him. It somehow makes us seem more real. I know he loves me unlike Tyler, Tyler just wanted to have sex... and I didn't want to, hints why I never did. But Klaus hasn't pressured me once, I know he isn't a virgin or anything but I want the first time we have sex to be special.

I quickly walk to the bathroom and strip out of my clothes and turn the shower on. Once the water is warm enough for my liking I step in. I let the water bounce on and off my skin. I groan when I hear my ringtone go off, it's the ring tone that I have saved for when Klaus calls me. Which Klaus rarely calls me so I assume it must be important. I step out of the shower and don't even bother putting a towel on, I'm going back in anyway. I answer the phone.

"Klaus now is not the time-"

"_I'm sorry but this is urgent, did Tyler call you_?" Klaus ask worriedly.

"What? No! Klaus what is going on?"

"_Caroline I'm going to be gone for about a week. I will explain when I get back. Don't talk to Tyler or your dad unless you have to, okay_?"

"Klaus what the hell is going on, you can't leave me-"

"_Caroline you're going to have to trust me on this one. I can't tell you now, but I promise I will tell you when I get back, I love you._"

"Wait-"

He hung up. _What the hell_.

My mind is running in circles and I think I might pass out. What just happened? I dial Klaus' number again, and it goes straight to his voice mail. Is he okay? He didn't sound very well, he sounded lost and hurt. Why can't I talk to my dad or Tyler? Not that I would anyway. And why did he want to know if Tyler called me? I don't know if I should listen to what Klaus said or if I should try and find out what was wrong, maybe Tyler knows something. I decide it's my best bet.

"_Hello? Caroline it's too early._"

"Early my ass! What the hell is wrong with you? What did you do to Klaus?"

_"Klaus?_"

"Mr. Mikaelson you dick!"

"_I have no idea what you are talking about._"

"Yes you do! Why did he have to leave for a week?"

"_..._"

"Tyler!" By now I'm shouting and I start crying, I need to know what's going on.

"_Caroline, listen to yourself. Mr. Mikaelson and I made a... deal. I'm surprised he didn't take your phone away, so you can't call me. He is very over protective of you_."

"What the hell? What kind of deal."

"_It also involves your stupid dad._"

"My dad knows about us?" I shout and cry harder.

"_I never said that. No, your dad does not know about you and Klaus._" He says Klaus' name like it's venom.

"Tyler, please tell me what's going on." I whimper, I want to know now. I want Klaus to be here and to wrap me in his arms. I want to be able to be seen with him in public.

"_Let's just say Mr. Mikaelson has a lot of mad ex's._" With that Tyler hangs up.

What the hell is that supposed to mean. What does Klaus' ex's have to do with any of this? How is my dad involved? Why did Klaus leave without telling me? Who will the substitute? I turn the shower off deciding I shouldn't take one this morning.

I walk into my room with a towel on my head and around my body. I quickly throw on clothes, it's not like I need to impress anyone now that Klaus won't be there.

I grab my bag and the house key Klaus gave me last night fell out of my bag. I quickly pick it up when an idea hits my head. Maybe he left a clue at his apartment!

I run down stairs and start running towards his house.

* * *

Once I am out of breathe, and twenty minutes late for school with about twenty missed calls from my mom, Damon, and Elena, I reach Klaus' apartment.

I slid the key into the hole and open the door. I gasp at what I see. A broken plate smashed against floor right by the front door. I sigh, what ever made Klaus leave town for a week certainly didn't make Klaus happy.

I decide to clean up the glass and put all of the pillows back on the couch. Once Klaus' apartment is back the way it normally is I walk into his bedroom and find a note on his bed.

_Dear Caroline,_

_Hey sweetheart if you're reading this that means that you are in my apartment... sorry for the mess.  
__Please trust me Caroline, I am only leaving for a week. Caroline I promise you that I will tell you everything  
__you want to know. I got my brother, Elijah to be my substitute in class. I told him about, don't be mad,  
he won't tell a soul. He will help you with the homework if you don't get it. His number is (***) ***-****.  
Call him if you need anything. Don't talk to Tyler, I don't trust him at all, and your dad might try to find out  
why I left... Tyler gave him some pointers that I'm dating a student... he doesn't know it's you, don't  
worry. But I don't want him to try and get information out of you. I denied the pointers immediately,  
but I'm not sure how believable I was. Just please, trust me. I promise I will get us out if this mess  
if you can just trust me. I love you, Caroline. Always and forever.  
_

_Fondly, Klaus_

I grab the letter and tuck it into my pants pocket. I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my forehead on my knees. I rock back and forth and cry. I grab a pillow and cuddle with it because it smells like Klaus. _I love you too, always and forever, _I say in my head.

* * *

**(Elijah's POV)**

"Niklaus." I say calmly into the phone.

"Elijah, I'm busy."

"You told me to report how Caroline is and I am calling to tell you that she wasn't here at all."

"What do you mean?" Klaus growls, worried and mad evident in his voice.

"Klaus she didn't come to school today."

**Hey! I hoped you like it! It may seem very confusing but I promise it will all make sense sooner or later. ILY! Don't hate me because it was a semi cliffhanger! **

**Dedication: helfabulousgirl, thekolbydiaries, EmmaRedVelvet, arielmermaid, justine, Debbie1689, summer1234, and a Guest**

**Next chapter will also be dedicated to anyone who reviews!**

**Fun Fact: Every human spent about half an hour as a single cell.**


	10. Elijah

**Da da dannnnnn chapter 10 (double digits!) **

After about an hour of crying on Klaus's bed I walk over to his dresser, and pull out his shirt drawer. I pull out one of his t-shirts that he always wears when we watch movies. I grab it and take my shirt off. I slip it on and inhale his scent. I tuck the front of the shirt in and make sure I look presentable. Once I am satisfied with the shirt and jeans I go in his bathroom and wash the smeared mascara off my face. I look through the drawers in his bathroom until I find what I'm looking for, toothpaste. He has an unopened tube of Colgate and I open it then open up a unopened toothbrush. I quickly brush my teeth and then I pull out my phone. It's about 10:20 and school started at 9:00. I guess it won't be too late to show up... but I don't want to show up. I decide to just stay here. I mean missing one day won't hurt. I will call my mom later and make up something like I didn't want to see dad. Which isn't a total lie, the thought of him has principle makes me want to throw up.

I lay back in Klaus' bed and watch TV. I stroll through the channels when I see that _Sponge Bob _is on. I decide to watch it for what felt like days before someone came in the apartment. My instinct is to run and maybe jump out of the window when I decide I should at least find out who the person is. I peak my head outside of Klaus' bedroom and I see a male, a little older than Klaus wearing a tux. He gives me a warm smile when he see's me.

"You must be Caroline, I'm Elijah, Klaus' older brother." The man, Elijah says. I nod my head and walk over to shake his hand.

"Do you know where Klaus is?" I ask, maybe if Klaus and Tyler won't tell me Elijah will.

He smirks, "Nice try Caroline. Klaus warned me you would ask that type of question."

I groan and throw my hands in the air, "I hate being out of the bubble!"

"Trust me, Klaus hates keeping you out of the bubble." Elijah says while laughing, "I'm interested, how did you and Klaus you know... get together."

"Well, he is my teacher and I was close to failing his class so he offered to tutor me then we went to his apartment, don't ask why... and the rest is history." I say while blushing a little bit, this is Klaus' brother and I bet he thinks I'm a total brat.

"Fair enough." Elijah says, "Well I suppose you don't want to get behind, so here is the homework, I was going to call you- Klaus gave me your number- to give it to you."

"Oh, thank you. I should get going, my mom is going to kill me ha ha ha, well I'm going to school tomorrow I just needed to... cool off I guess." I say has I grab the papers out of his hand and give him a nod of my head, is that too formal? What if he thinks I'm a freak? If there is one thing I have learned about Klaus is he loves his family, and I don't want the first of his family members I met to hate me, that's be awful.

"See you tomorrow Caroline." Elijah says has he nods his head back.

Well, that was interesting.

* * *

"Klaus, I wasn't expecting you! Do you wanna come in?" Kristen, my ex asks me eagerly.

"Don't act all sweet and innocent. You need to stop blackmailing my boss about Caroline and I." I say sternly, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, you and the weasel. I'm just sticking with the law... you know the one that states teachers can't date students." She says while flapping her eyelashes.

"Fuck. You." I say and I lean forward, I would never hit a women, but doesn't mean I won't intimidate them.

"Rawr, you have always been feisty, why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He asks while tugging at my collar. I take her hand off of me in disgust, "Wow, she must be good in bed if you keep her around. But I can do better." She whispers the lats part.

"Fuck off, I just came here to ask you this, how does suddenly everyone know- including you- about Caroline and I?"

"Oh, sweetie you're so behind. You used us for sex, we intend to ruin whatever since of happiness you find." She says trying to show cleavage.

"That's not answering my question."

"A sexy boy named Tyler told me, and I spread the word, I am friends with a bunch of your ex's you know." She says while smirking. "I suggest you end things with the weasel, or you will go to jail and she will be kicked out of school, because I will tell the principle sooner or later, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Over my dead body." I state, no way am I breaking up with Caroline, I love her... and for once I know someone loves me, she loves me. Kristen won't actually tell, she doesn't have the balls to do that... I just don't want her to blackmail Caroline. "Bye Kristen."

I turn around and get back in my car. I sigh and hit my head on the steering wheel. Dammit! Damn. Damn. Damn. I just want to be with Caroline. I know her and I know she is probably freaking out. I know I should call her, but I don't want to tell her anything until I get Kristen and Tyler to stop. I'm doing this to protect her, but I'm scared it is hurting her.

I dial a number really quick and wait for it to be answered.

"Klaus?" I hear her say, "Oh my gosh, Klaus I miss you so much, are you okay... is everything alright? Why haven't you answered any of my calls!?"

I lightly chuckle, "I miss you too Caroline."

**Short I know, but I'm going to a sleepover though soooo yeah :) Klaus called Caroline! Yay!**

**Dedication: helfabulousgirl, EmmaRedVelvet, justine, arielmermaid, and a Guest**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who reviews!**

**ILY**

**Fun Fact: Celery has negative calories! It takes more calories to eat a piece of celery than the celery has in it to begin with. It's the same with apples!**


	11. Welcome Back To Mystic Falls

_I turn around and get back in my car. I sigh and hit my head on the steering wheel. Dammit! Damn. Damn. Damn. I just want to be with Caroline. I know her and I know she is probably freaking out. I know I should call her, but I don't want to tell her anything until I get Kristen and Tyler to stop. I'm doing this to protect her, but I'm scared it is hurting her._

_I dial a number really quick and wait for it to be answered._

_"Klaus?" I hear her say, "Oh my gosh, Klaus I miss you so much, are you okay... is everything alright? Why haven't you answered any of my calls!?"_

_I lightly chuckle, "I miss you too Caroline."_

* * *

"Klaus! Where the hell are you, just come home please. Whatever you are doing it's not important." I whisper, because I don't trust my voice, I might cry. My lip quivers god I miss him.

"Sweetheart you know I can't do that." Klaus says, neutral. He is trying to mask his feelings. Like always.

"Please Klaus." I say a little louder has a single tears rolls down my cheek.

"Sweetheart I-"

"For me." I say more confidently, I know I sound like a brat but he always tries to make sure I am satisfied... so I'm using it against him.

"How about I call you everyday?" Klaus says while sighing, "Caroline I wanted to wait to tell you in person but would you like to know why I left?"

"Yes!" I say excitedly, the feeling of success warming over me.

"Okay, please don't interrupt sweetheart." Klaus say while chuckling.

"Fine." I whine making him laugh even more.

"Okay, so after Tyler found out about us he decided he wanted more than me to just remove the file from his record; he wanted me to end things with you so he could win you back. I of course would never do that so he got mad. And like I told you, I have many ex girlfriends, well not even ex girlfriends... I have slept with a lot of people in the past. I used them, and they like any other person would be, were pissed. I understand why... I was cruel. Anyway Tyler some how contacted one of them, Kristen. He told her about you and I and she wanted to get revenge in me. We both know our relationship is illegal, she would do anything to get me in trouble, so what better way then tipping me off to the police. She is friends with some other girls I slept with. She contacted them and told them about us. They also want revenge on me. Then they found out your dad is principle. So instead of tipping the police.. they are tipping your father. I denied the rumors and I think he believed me but I want them to stop before they get a hold of your number. I don't want them to have _any_ contact with you. Everything will be okay sweetheart, I promise. But I just want to stop them before your dad starts believing them. I met with Kristen... she will stop with the tips I just need to meet with the rest and make sure we are all on the same page. _Then_, I will talk to that son of a bitch Tyler. Then everything will be okay sweetheart. But you need to go to school, okay? Don't worry about me, I promise to call you at night. I planning on coming home in four days, Saturday morning-"

"Four days!? Klaus! I need you to come home now." I whine almost ignoring the other information he told me.

"Sweetheart, I can't if you were listening you would know why." Klaus says while chuckling, he finds this amusing.

"I was listening! I just- Klaus I want to see you, all of my friends are too busy with their boyfriends and I'm just all alone at home. If I go to school I have to see my dad. So school isn't an escape- not that it every really was. And your apartment... well Elijah is there..."

"Elijah said you were shy? Caroline he is my brother... no need to be ashamed of yourself with him."

"I'm not, forget I said anything."

"Okay..."

"So I will see you Saturday?"

* * *

After about the longest four days of my life Saturday finally came. Klaus agreed to meet me at his apartment which is where I am now. Klaus should be here any minute.

The door opens and I know he is here now. I run to the door and see him there, looking worn out and tired, he must have had even longer four days then I did. I squeal and run up to him. Regardless of him being tired and puts his luggage down and opens his arms to welcome me. I jump up and he catches me while I wrap my legs around his waist.

He kisses my forehead and buries his head into the crook of my neck. "I missed you so much sweetheart." He whispers while he kisses my neck.

"I missed you too, don't leave again." I say while pulling back a little bit so I can see his features. He has under eye circles, and his hair is messy, like he just rubbed his hand through it like he does when he is frustrated. His lips are the raspberry color that they always are, only they are chapped. He is wearing a tight fitting white V-neck. He is wearing blue jeans with holes in them.

"Trust me, I don't plan on leaving you again." Klaus responds while studying me like I was just doing to him. I am wearing a revealing V-neck purple shirt with a fancy material. I am also wearing black tight jeans with a almost leather like material. I curled my hair so it is more preppy then normally. "You look ravishing sweetheart." Klaus whispers while looking into my eyes.

"I would say the same for you, but you look like you slept in your car." I tease causing him to chuckle and set me back on my two feet.

"Well, I actually did. I didn't stay in the same place long enough to stay in a hotel." Klaus admits while smiling at me.

"Woah, it's really good to actually see you instead of only looking at my screensaver of us. Plus I look bad in that picture." Klaus jokes while laughing at his own joke.

"Well I think you look sexy." I say seductively.

"Yeah?" Klaus says while stepping close to me.

"Yeah." Then I wrap my arms around his neck and our lips meet. And first the kiss was gentle but then it started to heat up. Then we weren't just kissing lips. I kiss Klaus neck, and lick it every once in a while causing him to moan. Klaus is kissing the area of my chest that my V-neck doesn't cover. He playfully nibbles at the skin, making me moan.

Once we are both out of breathe we pull back to breath. "I love you." He whispers in my hear.

"I love you too."

**Hey I know I know, this chapter is short. I have the next chapter already written. I might post it later tonight, or tomorrow. If you want it posted tonight, just ask. I understand if you do haha.**

**Dedication: EmmaRedVelvet, arielmermaid, helfabulousgirl, and justine who I would like to give a big thank you to for always commenting on both of my stories and always making me smile.**

**Next chapter dedicated to whoever comments.**

**Fun fact: I was supposed to be writing an essay but I was really writing this chapter and the next one! haha**


	12. Scary Movie

I rest my head on his chest and breathe in his scent. I sigh and dig my head into the crook my his neck. Klaus and I are laying on his couch, me on top of him, watching a scary movie. I don't know the name of it, and I don't want to.. It's too scary for my liking. I'm not even watching really. Whenever I do look up I regret it, something abnormal and scary pops up so I squeal and cover my face with Klaus' chest. He always laughs the tightens his grip on me. He then kisses my forehead and goes back to watching the movie.

"Klaus?" I whisper when I realize the room got quiet. I look up at the TV and it is black. Then creepy carnival music starts playing and the murderer pops up on the screen wearing a bloody mask. I squeal and jerk a little bit, accidentally kneeing Klaus where it hurts.

He groans and sits up a little bit. "I'm sorry!" I say has I get off of him so he has room to move.

"It's fine sweetie." Klaus says as he moves his arms wide open for me to lay back down on.

"I'm scared." I whisper, I'm not sure I will be able to recover from the scary image that I just witnessed on the movie.

Klaus chuckles and asks, "Where does your mom think you are?"

"With Elena and Bonnie and Bonnie's grandma's, why?" I respond questioningly.

"Tell her you are spending the night there and just spend the night with me. I don't want you to be scared tonight." Klaus say has he winks at me. I blush and he smirks.

"Okay." I say has I pull out my phone. I sit on Klaus' lap and he wraps his arm tightly around me. He starts kissing up and down my neck, leaving no stop untouched by his sinful lips. It was then when my mom answered the phone.

"Mom?" I ask innocently.

"_Hey sweetheart I can't talk long_,"

"No it's fine. I was just telling you that I'm spending the night with Bonnie and Elena and Bonnie's grandma's house, okay?"

"_Okay sweetie I gotta go. Got a new case that needs to be solved._" She hangs up.

I put my phone in my back pocket and I turn around, so I am still on Klaus' lap but just facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "She said yes." I look up at the clock... 8:00. I wonder what time Klaus goes to bed, this is my first time sleeping over after all.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Klaus asks while staring into my eyes.

"I have an idea." I whisper. I grind into him and his eyes widen, he knows what I mean. We have never talked about having a sexual relationship, but I know he wants one, it's what he is used to after all.

I feel his member twitch under me and I know that he agrees with me. "We better go to the bedroom then..." Klaus whispers. I nod my head and he picks me up and lays me down on the bed. He looks into my eyes looking for something, maybe a change in mind, or maybe regret? But I guarantee that is not what he sees. He will see lust in my eyes, and need. Once he realizes this is what I want he straddles me. His fingers trail from my hair to my face, my cheekbone to the hem of my shirt. He eyes me, asking for permission. I nod my head and he sticks one of his hands under my shirt. His other hand twirls my hair.

While his hands are working on unhooking my bra I slide my hands under his shirt and feel his toned chest. I gasp when he finally unhooks my bra and his hand is rubbing one of my breasts. He smirks and starts lifting my shirt up. I put my hands in the air so he can lift it off easier. Once my shirt is off I shake off my bra so my whole upper body is naked. His eyes look at every detail of me, observing every inch of me. He rubs one of his thumbs on my nipple causing it to harden. I arch my back in pure pleasure. He puts one of my breast in his mouth and starts playing with it.

While he is working on my breasts I put my hands under his shirt and lift it swiftly off his body. Once his shirt is off I start feeling his chest again. I start kissing his chest, and start moving down to his waist line. I kiss right where his stomach meets his jeans and watch him bit his lip in pleasure. I look down a little and see his member sticking out and I know he is beyond ready. I unbuckle his belt and he starts sliding out of his jeans. Now he is only in his boxers, and whatever protection he had hiding his boner was gone. I gasp when I notice how long his member is. He smirks when he sees my staring at it.

"I believe it's your turn to remove clothes." Klaus whispers.

He starts undoes the button of my pant and I shimmy out of them. Now I am only in my black lace thong that matches my bra that Klaus removed earlier. I look up at Klaus to see what he was planning to do next. He smirks and removes my thong. I am now completely naked in front of him. He slides out of his boxers, now naked also.

He slides on finger into me, causing me to whimper under his touch. I arch my back and moan when he add another finger, he starts moving his finger in and out of me, with my trusting up every time. He pulls both fingers out of me and looks me in the eyes, "Sweetheart, are you sure about this? I don't want to pressure you."

"Klaus, I'm ready." I whisper back and ruffle his sweaty hair. He nods his head and slowly slips his member inside of me. A tremendous amount of pain rushes through that I cry out in pain.

"Shh, sh baby it's okay." Klaus kisses my face and my eyes where the tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes. "It only gets better from here."

I nod my head and he thrusts into me once again. The pain is still there, but I am more prepared for it so I don't show my pain, I don't want Klaus to think he is hurting me, he really isn't. It's natural for it to hurt the first time, I just under estimated how much it would hurt. Eventually the pain turns into pleasure and I started meeting him with his thrusts.

My walls start to tighten and I know whats about to happen. I try to hold back my orgasm has long as I can but I eventually just couldn't, "Klaus!" I whimper has I bury my head in the crook of his neck. I notice his thrusts because uneven and I know he is about to come. He trusts into me one more time, crying my name out. Klaus then collapses on top of me.

We lay like that for about ten minutes before I decide I am exhausted. I need sleep. "Klaus?" I whisper, not having my voice.

"Yes sweetheart?"Klaus asks just has exhausted.

"I think I'm going to sleep." He rolls off of my and pulls me into a spooning position.

"So am I." Klaus admits.

"I love you." I whisper.

The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is, "I love you too."

**They finally did the deed! I have been planning that scene with the movie before I even started writing this fanfic! The next chapter will have some drama, I already have it planned out, I just need to write it. Spoilers for it: it involves Caroline's mom. Guess what you think it is!**

**Dedication: xloveTVDx, Jwakeel **

**Thank you! Next chapter dedicated to anyone who reviews!  
**

**Fun Fact: Pugles are a mixture of a Pug and a Beagle****  
**


	13. Sheriff Forbes

**OMG I had so much fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

_"I love you." I whisper._

_The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is, "I love you too."_

* * *

I jolt awake when I hear a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting Elijah, maybe he is just hear to see how my trip went. I get up nonetheless and yell "Coming!" As I slip into some sweats and a old tee-shirt. I look at Caroline, who is naked and sleeping on my bed. The blanket cover is only up to her waist. Just in case Elijah comes in here I pull the cover up so it covers both of her breasts. Once I am sure she is totally covered I kiss her forehead then look in the mirror. I run my hand through my hair, trying to get rid of my sex hair. I can't help but smile at the fact that Caroline gave it to me. I replay the night over and over again in my head. I smile, I can't believe last night was real.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when my front door was opened, Elijah must have walked in. I open then closed my bedroom door, fast enough so no one outside of it could see inside of it.

I walk down the hall to the front door where I see a women, probably in her mid forties. She is wearing a badge and I realize she is the sheriff. I freeze in my tracks, "Um, can I help you?"

"Actually yes. I'm Elizabeth Forbes, the towns sheriff. I'm not here to arrest you, just here to interview you." She says was walking towards me.

"By all means come in then." I say and lead the way to the couch where Caroline and I watched the movie.

"So. I understand there have been tips saying you have a.. relationship with one of your students." She says. Shit.

"I assure you none of them are true and I intend to find out you is tipping them." I lie. But I do intend to find out who put the final tip.

"Trust me, I believe you. I think a student just got mad and started these awful rumors."

"That's what I believe too." I lie again.

"Anyway the council agreed that if you are in a relationship with one of your students, they are giving you the choice to end it and it will be forgotten." Elizabeth explains, she looks stressed when she is talking, I can tell she is a very busy person.

"Well, I assure you there is nothing to end." I lie again. If I was Pinokio I would have a rather long nose.

"I believe you, I think the rumors are bullshit," I chuckle when she curses, "If you didn't know, I am Caroline's mom. She is one of your students. When I brought up the rumors she laughed and said they were false, and you don't seem to be the type of person who would break the rules."

"Well, Caroline is a very bright student, I enjoy her in my class. She is very determined to get good grades and that is the best type of student, the one who is willing to learn." I tell the truth then. I just now realized that Caroline may not be the best person at history, but she is determined to do good.

"Yeah, that's my Caroline." She smiles when she says Caroline, I do too. Last nights events are still replaying over and over in my head, like a broken record. "Well, anyway I need to wrap this interview up with a tour of your house, it will only take a minute. I just need to check for drugs and to make sure you aren't pimping your student, for whatever reason."

"W-what?" I ask shocked, I try to mask my face but I know the worry is evident. If she walks into my bedroom room she will she her daughter, nude in her teachers bed.

"Is everything okay, sir?" She asks concerned.

"N-nothing... just my apartment is quite the mess. Should I clean up and then you come back?" I don't lie, my apartment is a mess. But I say that mostly so she doesn't go in my room.

"Oh, no need this will be a quick peak in each of the rooms." She gets up without me but I quickly get up and follow her. She looks in my art room, and gasps "Wow, you should ditch teaching and become an artist."

"Haha thank you. I've thought about that multiple times. Maybe after a few more years of teaching." She nods her head in agreement. "Well this room looks clean. I saw the kitchen when I came in that looked fine. Where we were just talking seemed fine so all I have to do is look in the other room other there. I assume it is your bedroom?"

"Yeah, why don't we check the kitchen anyway, wouldn't want you having to come back here." I say, trying to stall time. Hopefully my voice was loud enough to wake up Caroline and give her the hint she needs to hide, maybe in my closet.

"Well, I can check that room after this one." She says has she opens my bedroom door. I look down and wait for the disaster to happen... and oh, did it happen. "Well this room looks- OH MY GOD! CAROLINE?"

"Mrs I can explain-" I start.

"MOM?" Caroline shouts while jolting out of my bed. Caroline wraps my sheet around here and looks at me for help. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"

"I WAS COMING TO INVESTIGATE A TEACHER STUDENT RELATIONSHIP, I THINK I FOUND IT THOUGH!" Caroline's mom shouts at her.

"I inform you this relationship was not Caroline's idea it was-" I was going to say it was my idea when Caroline says, "We decided it together, because we love each other mom, we make each other happy and complete."

"HE IS YOUR TEACHER! YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM-"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO TO LOVE AND WHO TO NOT TO LOVE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A GAY PERSON!" Caroline shouts at her mother.

This hits her mom, her mom starts cry has does Caroline, "I just want the best for you Care, this," She points between Caroline and I, "is not the best sweetie. It won't work out."

"But it _can_ work out mom, you just have to tell the council and dad that it was false alarm!" Caroline says while she ties the sheet secure so it doesn't fall off of her. She then walks up to me and hugs me. I'm startled at first, what kind of game is the playing at? But then I shrug and pull her in tight. Her sheet slowly starts slipping off of her, so I gently tighten it. For about ten seconds I forgot her mom was there, it was just me caring for Caroline after we made love for the first time. "You feeling okay sweetheart?" I whisper, remembering the pain she felt last night. Once she cried out in pain I wanted to pull away, and just cuddle with her, but I know she wanted to do it, so I kept going, making sure to go extra slow for her. "Klaus, I'm fine." She whispers while kissing my cheek. She must have forgotten that her mom was present too, because she was also shocked when her mom clears her throat.

"Caroline you lied to me, for months I assume you haven't been going to Elena's or Bonnie's like you said you have been?" Ms. Forbes questions.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I actually have been going to their house. This is the first time I spent the night here- I swear mom." Caroline says in panic mode. I can tell she is worried, about her mom turning me in. But I am also worrying, not about loosing my job, I could care less about my job, I'm really worried about Caroline. She would 1. get kicked out of school, 2. probably get made fun of, 3. and she would be betrayed by her own mother. I know that hurts. Betrayal is the worst feeling ever. Both of my parents hated me, disowned me.

"Caroline! You can't do that. If I were t let this off the hook, you would have to be honest with me. If you are with Bonnie or Elena or anyone else you have to hand the phone to them so I know that you are telling the truth, cause I don't know if I could trust your word for it. Also if you do come here, you are not to stay past eight o'clock. And I swear if I ever catch you naked here again I will-"

"You won't!" Caroline says while running over to her mom and hugging her. "Thank you! Thank you so much I love you so much Mommy you're the best!" Caroline starts squealing.

"Caroline honey I didn't say yes." Ms. Forbes says while laughing. Leave it to Caroline for brightening the mood.

"Yes you did, you made the rules because you know you are going to give into this. So can you officially say yes so I don't have to give you a long speech?Because that would get boring." Caroline says while pulling away from the hug and walking to me smiling. I return the smile and Caroline walks up to me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

I hold Caroline close to me while Ms. Forbes says, "Okay. Fine! Under one condition... you better take care of my daughter, and you better not break her heart or I swear-"

"No need to give me a speech, I wouldn't dream about breaking you daughters heart." I say while Caroline playfully kisses my chest which I hope her mom doesn't see. I don't want her to think our relationship is only physical.

"Great well, I have other duty's today. But I expect you clothed and home in two hours where we can talk one on one about this." Caroline's mom says while pointing to Caroline.''

"Aye aye caption," Caroline says while jokingly saluting her mom.

Mom nods her head at me and she walks out of the bedroom door. Once we hear the front door closing, Caroline squeals and kisses me. I laugh at how happy she is. "We did it!" She cheers while kissing me again.

"We did it." I repeat.

**Okay so before anyone goes and hates on my for Caroline's moms reaction. Caroline's mom over looked the fact that Caroline was a vampire in the show so why can't she over look that she is dating her teacher in this? But her dad is a different story... but you will find out about him in later chapters ;) WOW! LAST CHAPTER GOT MORE REVIEWS THEN EXPECTED AND I JUST WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU ALL *twerks because you guys make me happy* ha ha**

**Dedication: thekolbydiaries, crazy-pomegranate, Klaroline4ever2, arielmermaid (x2), justine (x2) by the way you suggested a scene in the classroom where they look at each other I haven't ignored your idea... wait for the next chapter ;), helfabulousgirl your comment made me smile :), Chelsea, meredith77, EmmaRedVelvet, chelsea**

**I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READS BUT DOESN'T COMMENT OR FAVORITE OR FOLLOW, I STILL LOVE YOUUUUU**


	14. Shelter You

"Bye sweetheart." Klaus says as his car pulls into the driveway to my house. He turns his head and looks at me. He sends me a smile. Klaus' smile is far better than any other smile I've seen. I think it's because of the fact that he tries to cover his emotions so much that his smile is rare. I return the smile and he leans over, and kisses my cheek. He starts to pull away but I pull him back immediately. We just stare into each others eye for what feels like minutes, in reality it was probably only about ten seconds. I smile back then close the distance between us. My chest is against his chest and I lightly kiss his lips. I nibble at the corner of his mouth, causing him to chuckle. I pull back so our noses are touching and I giggle when I feel him playfully tickling my sides. He raises his eyebrows, obviously enjoying the new found fact that I am ticklish.

"D-don't!" I barely spit out when Klaus starts tickling me faster and more content. I roll my head back and laugh at the way he is tickling. "P-please!" I whimper as I start laughing even more. "K-klaus! St-top!"

"But I happen to like it when you laugh." Klaus whispers while smirking. He releases me and I fall back into my seat. "It makes me happy knowing that I'm the cause of it."

I sigh and try to catch my breathe. "Do," _Breathe_, "Not," _Breathe_, "Tickle,"_ Breathe_, "Me." I say each word in between a breathe of air, I'm out of breathe.

Klaus just laughs at my request and says, "Sweetheart, you better go inside." I just nod my head, I'm still exhausted by laughing so hard.

"Yeah." I say while I kiss him one more time before opening the door to his car. "I love you."

"I love you too, Caroline." Klaus says while giving me a warm smile. I sigh and walk into my house. My mom is sitting at the table, working on something. It's the same table that she told me the rules of loving Klaus, when I could see him, how I wasn't aloud to have sex, the normal mother daughter rules.

"Hey!" I greet her cheerfully. She looks up at me and her eyebrows rise giving me a questioning look. "What?" I ask confused by her look. Was something wrong?

"Nothing sweetie, you just look very... happy?" She asks while smiling at me.

"Is it a crime to be happy?" I ask while smiling with her.

"No, it's just very nice to see you so happy again, Caroline. I thought I lost your smile." My mom says looking down has if trying to forget an unwanted memory. I try and think of a time when she noticed I was unhappy. I know I went through a kind of depression, when my dad tried to change everything I did, but I never knew that my mom noticed. That was probably the worst time of my life. I was insecure and embarrassed with myself.

"Well, you didn't!" I exclaim happily causing her to chuckle.

"I like him, you know." My mom confesses.

"Like who?" I ask even though I know who she is talking about.

"Klaus." She says while our eyes meet eye contact, "He really cares about you. I could tell from the way he held you when I found out you were there in his apartment. He looked so scared to lose you." She closes her eyes and continues, "I can tell he genuinely cares for you... I dare say he _loves_ you."

"He does." I confirm with a small smile on my face. "I love him too, I really do mom. He makes me feel... wanted." I whisper the last word while looking down.

My mom nods her head and sighs, "Sweetheart, I'm sor-"

"Don't!" I almost say, well practically shout. "No. I don't want you to apologize to me. Okay? Just don't. I don't need a reason, you don't owe me a reason." I say this part quietly, feeling bad for shouting at her earlier.

"Okay." She whispers. And there goes our bonding time.

"I think I'm- I think I'm going to go over to Elena's tonight. I will call you when I get to her house so you can talk to her." I say while I start walking out the door.

I dial Klaus' number.

"Hey." I whisper, trying to hold back tears.

_"Sweetheart? What's wrong_?" Klaus asks, he obviously heard me holding back tears.

"Can I come over, and spend the night?"

"_Of course, you want me to pick you up_?"

"Yeah, will you pick me up at the corner of my street?"

"_Your mom doesn't know you're doing this does she_?"

"She thinks I'm going to Elena's.." I confess.

"_That means you would need your mom to talk to Elena..._"

"I know. But she also knows I'm not going to Elena's. We got into a fight... kinda. Anyway will you pick me up now?" I ask not wanting to go into details.

"_Of course._" Klaus says before he hangs up.

I sigh and start walking to the corner where I asked him to pick me up at. Once I'm there I bury my face in my knee's. How did such a nice conversation turn into this? Honestly! After about ten minutes I see Klaus' car pull up beside me. I sigh and quickly wipe my puffy eyes. I know he will know I was crying, but maybe I could make it seem like I'm fine now.

Once I am buckled up I look over at Klaus who was already staring at me. I sigh and blink to hide the tears threatening to come out of my eyes. "You know, I don't enjoy it when you cry sweetheart," Klaus admits while reaching over and rubbing the tears off of my cheeks, "want to talk about it?" I shake my head and he just nods his head, showing that he understands what I'm going through. "You know, when I was little and I got in a fight with my dad, after he gave me a severe beating, I would always go outside and ride the horses, they were my neighbors. They let me ride them whenever I pleased. I always rode this called Frodo. It was an American Quarter Horse- a brown one with a black mane, it was my friend. Crazy as that sounds. I felt like when I rode him I could escape from anything, I haven't felt like I had anything else like him once he died. But then I met you, you're a strong independent young women, I didn't care that you are my student. I just wanted you. I wanted you because you are you. And that is all I want, you. So you don't need to pretend to be alright for my pleasure. I know something is wrong, I understand if you don't want to tell me. But at least let me comfort you."

"Thank you." I manage to whisper. He just nods his head and starts driving to his apartment. "I will tell you everything, later. We've got time. I promise I will tell you everything- just not tonight."

"I understand sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Omg this chapter sucks. I'm so sorry. There wasn't the scene in the classroom I promised, but it WILL be in the next few chapters. But I do have something planned for whats going to happen at Klaus' apartment so please don't hate me or be mad... I rushed to update because I think you guys deserve an update. So please review, it really hires my self esteem. Also I could use some help for the next chapter:**

**1.) Horse facts**

**2.) Cute dog breeds**

**3.) And perhaps some advice, like do you want more fluff or more smut because I am fine with either**

**Dedications: thekolbydiaries, meredith77, Jwakeel, Iansarmy, Klaroline-teenwolf, Chelsea, justine, EmmaRedVelvet, helfabulousgirl, arielmermaid, Rose Jean Black (sorry you didn't like the smut! LOL I will warn people next time!)**

**SO I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO HATE ME **


	15. Princess

"Sweetie?" I hear a distant voice whisper, I think it's talking to me, but I can't be sure- I feel like I'm in some dream state. "Sweetheart, wake up." This time I can decode the voice, it's Klaus'. "Caroline, wake up."

"W-what?" I say while I yawn. I stretch my arms and wake up to see Klaus kneeling down in front of me, a smile spread wide across his face. My face reddens when I realize I was just sleeping. "What time is it?"

"6:30. I was waking you up to see want you want for dinner." Klaus whispers while brushing his fingers lightly through my hair. He twirls with the tips of my blonde hair and I just giggle at him, which makes him smile ear to ear.

"Well… I do love Chinese…" I suggest to him.

"So I've heard," Klaus teases, "I'll order some now, you want sesame chicken with fried rice?"

"You know me so well." I tease him and playfully punch his shoulder. He falls back and pretends to be wounded, "Oh no! Now who will order me Chinese food?" I ask, playing along with the joke.

He clutches his heart and whispers dramatically, "There is a cure."

"And that would be?" I tease while getting off the couch to straddle Klaus.

"A kiss from the Princess." Klaus confesses while eyeballing me.

My eyebrow quirks up, "Unfortunately for you there is no princess's near here."

I smiles even wider, "I found one." He then places a hand on the back of my head and gently guides me down to his lips. I quickly peck his lips then pull away just has fast. He frowns when I pull away. He attempts to pull me back but I put my finger on his lips and whisper, "I want nothing more than to kiss you here and now… but I believe I was promised Chinese food?"

Klaus groans but then plays along, "Anything for a princess." He starts sitting up so I back off of him a little, but I am still close to him. Very close to him. "As much as I enjoy this position, you're going to have to get off me so I can order the food."

**(If you don't like smut skip to the next authors note)**

I nod my head a slid completely off of him. Klaus starts walking towards the kitchen, and I get up to sit on the couch. I lay down to the position I was sleeping in. No longer than two minutes later Klaus walked back into the living room. He looks at me for a couple of seconds before walking to the end of the couch and lifts my feet up so he can sit under them. "They said it should be dropped off here in an hour." He gently massages them for a little bit and we stay silent. That is until Klaus tugs at my feet, slowly pulling me towards him till I am on his lap. He positions me so my legs are wrapped around his waist and his arms are hold me an arm's length away from him.. so he can look at me. I quirk my eyebrows up and he just smirks. "I believe we have something to continue.." Klaus suggests and I catch his drift. I nod my head in agreement. Once he has my permission he pulls my closer and places his lips on mine, fully taking control of the kiss. His tongue swipes at my bottom lip and I open my mouth, granting his wish. Once his tongue explores my mouth his mouth goes other places. He starts kissing up and down my neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. I throw my head back a moan, encouraging him to continue. He swipes his tongue across my neck which sends chills through my whole body. He smirks then moves his mouth down to my chest. He kisses the area where my V-neck shows skin. I bring my hands up and twirl his hair around my fingers. "I believe this should be taken to the bed room…" Klaus suggests.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." I say out of breathe from the pleasure. Klaus nods his head and stands up, with my clinging to him for life. He chuckles at this and kisses my neck again. Once Klaus manages to open the door he kicks it closed and lays me down on his king sized bed. "Klaus." I whisper trying to get his attention.

He glances up at me with a questioning look, "Can I- Can I um ride you.." I blush at my question and immediately regret it.

But the look on his face changes from confused to a full on smirk, "If that's what you want sweetheart." He lies down on the bed beside me. I smile and roll over so I'm straddling him. "I'm all yours." He encourages me while my hands move to his jeans. I palm his member causing it to twitch up and Klaus to moan in approval. I smirk and unzip his zipper. His member pokes out of it a little, showing me how ready he is. I undo the button and he shimmies out of them so he only has a tee shirt and boxers on. I decide that I want his shirt to go before his boxers. I tug at the bottom of his shirt causing him to lift his arms up so I can remove the fabric. Once his shirt is off he eyeballs me. His fingers trail at the bottom of my shirt so he can take it off of me. Once my shirt is removed and on the floor I get off Klaus to shimmy out of my jeans. Klaus groans at the loss of contact between us. Now we are both only in our underwear. I go back to straddling him and grind my lower region on his crotch causing both of us to moan in pleasure. I start kissing him again, I start at his chest and move lower and lower, until I reach his boxers. I slowly lift the fabric up so I can put my hand in his boxers. I grab his shaft and move my hands up and down it, causing him to moan my name multiple times.

Once I think I've tortured him enough I remove my hand and push down his boxer. Whatever support at hiding his boner his boxer's did, was gone. His erection hits his stomach and I know he is beyond ready. I slide out of my underwear and bra and settle my opening on his tip, and he slides into me. The pain is worse than the first time, but there is something other than pure pain this time, there is also pleasure. Once he is fully in me I start rocking back and forth, causing both of us to moan. I lean down and our lips meet. We play with our tongues while our orgasms blow over us. I collapse on him and he gently removes himself from me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Klaus asks concerned, he knows how I had a lot of pain last time we made love, and he is genuinely concerned if I am feeling okay.

"I'm fine Klaus." I whisper still out of breathe.

The doorbell rings and Klaus groans, "I believe that that's our food." He slides into the clothes he was previously wearing and he rubs his fingers through his hair, trying to get rid of the sex hair I gave him. Once he looks like he didn't just make love he leaves the room to get our order.

"I love you!" I shout so he can hear me.

"I love you too sweetheart." Klaus calls has he opens the door and I smell Chinese food.

**(If you were skipping the smut you can start reading again :)**

"Mhmm," I moan as I take a bite of the my chicken, "So good!"

Klaus chuckles and says, "I don't get why you like this so much, I mean it's good but-"

"Good? This is heaven." I state, how could he call this _good_? It is _perfect_. Klaus just rolls his eyes and keeps eating his food.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me tomorrow." Klaus states without looking at me.

"Nah, you smell." I tease and playfully bump him shoulder.

"You are so hard to please," Klaus and while smiling, "but in all seriousness I need to show you something."

"You know I love you," I kiss his cheek and say, "I'd love to go anywhere with you." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a light kiss on the lips before pulling back and eating my Chinese food again.

"Call you mom." Klaus whispers while looking up from his food.

"No, I don't want to talk to her right now." I argue back.

"Caroline, I need to be responsible. Please just tell her where you are and tell her that you will be back tomorrow, please." Klaus whispers the last part. I can't so no to him when he does that!

"Fine!"

XXX

My mom wasn't pleased with where I am, but she also wasn't surprised. She is allowing me to spend the night, because of the simply fact that she likes Klaus. Klaus was pleased that I called her, and so am I, I really need to stop lying to her.

"So, wanna tell me where we are going tomorrow?" I ask Klaus has we lay in his bed, facing the ceiling. I'm cuddled into his side, and his arm is wrapped around me, allowing me to use it has a pillow.

"Hmm, nah." Klaus teases me while pulling me closer.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Because it's a surprise for you, and it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Klaus responds while kissing my forehead.

"But I hate surprises."

"Sorry."

"Ugh!" I sigh and close my eyes, suddenly tired, "I think I'm to sleeping." I whisper while yawning.

"Night sweetheart." Klaus kisses my one more time before I fall asleep.

**Okay so there was smut and fluff! Also Klaus has a surprise for Caroline, what do you think it is. The past few chapters have been lovey dovey but don't forget about Tyler ;) and Caroline's dad. Anyway,... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND ASSURING ME LAST CHAPTER WAS NOT AS BAD AS i IMAGINED. Please, please review this chapter, I was up til four in the morning writing it, and it's a tad bit longer then normal chapters I LOVE YOU!  
**

**Dedications: Rose Jean Black (x2), meredith77, EmmaRedVelvet, Rucky, Chelsea, arielmermaid, helfabulousgirl, justine**

**BTW if you were wondering Chinese is my favorite food hahaha**


	16. Surprise

"Klaus." I whisper and poke his cheek. I giggle when he turns over, away from me. "Klaus." I whisper again while poking his other cheek.

"Go away." He mumbles.

"No." I whisper in his ear, giggling when I realize he is still sleeping.

"But why not?" Klaus whines like a four year old, causing me to laugh again. I lean in and lean his lips, and I pull away just as fast. Klaus moans and opens and closes his lips, has if he is kissing someone. "Caroline."

"Yes?" I sing into his ear.

He suddenly grabs me and pulls me on top of him so I was straddling him. "You didn't really think I was sleeping did you?" Klaus whispers in his sexy morning voice that does strange things to my body.

"Maybe-"

"You're so adorable." Klaus whispers while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I just blush and give him a small smile. "I believe I promised you a surprise?"

"I believe you did." Klaus then sits up, with me on his lap. He then hops off of the bed, carrying me bridal style, "Klaus what are you doing?"

"Is it a crime to want to carry my girl with me where ever I go?" Klaus whispers in my ear. I get chills when he says _my girl_ I'm his girl, and he wants to make sure everyone knows it. Except he can't tell anyone about us with us getting into serious trouble.

"It is when she wants to get dress into what she wants to wear today." I respond while Klaus tightens his grip on me.

"You look fine." Klaus says while I look to see what I'm wearing I immediately start blushing when I notice I am wearing one of his shirts with my bra and a underwear.

"You look fine yourself." I state look at his choice in sleepwear, just black boxers.

"If you feel like I'm wearing too much, I can always remove it." Klaus says while winking at me.

I roll my eyes, "Actually I believe you should put more on, so we can go to where ever you promised to take me." I say while I give him a sweet kiss on the lips before he finally puts me down on my two feet.

XXX

After many kisses we finally got dressed and into Klaus' car. I had to wear what I wore yesterday but, it still smells good."Klaus?"

"Yes sweetheart." Klaus says not taking his eyes of the rode.

"How much longer?" I whine, we have only been driving for about fifteen minutes and I am already bored.

"Thirty minutes." Klaus reply's while looking over to smile at how bored I am.

"Do you have any music?" I whine while I band my head against the window.

"There is the radio." Klaus suggests while laughing at me. I shrug and turn it on.

"_Just a small town girl_" I squeal and starts singing, "_livin' in a lonely world she took the midnight train goin' anywhere_" I over at Klaus to see him not joining in on the fun. I nudge my shoulder into him lightly so it doesn't mess up his grip on the steering wheel. "Sing."

"No way." Klaus says without even looking at me.

I turn the music up and start dancing like a mad women. Klaus looks at me with wide eyes. "_a smell on wine and cheap perfume," _I look up at Klaus and raise my eyebrows but he just shakes his head. "_it goes on and on and on and on," _I sing loud and off pitch. By the time the chorus comes I am no longer singing alone, "_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night..." _

By the end of the song we were both screaming, "_Don't stop believin' hold on to the feelin' streetlights, people!_"

After the song Klaus turn the music down and mumbles, "That did not just happen."

I roll my eyes, "Aye aye captain." I fake solute Klaus and channel surf the rest of the car ride until we finally pull up on a barn. "Where are we?" I ask, I've never been here.

"A farm, my friend lives here." Klaus say while he gets out of the car and jogs around to open my door for me.

"And we are here because?"

XX

After plenty of walking we end up in front of a horse stable, filled with six horse, three on each side. "Horses." I state while looking at him.

"Care to ride one?" Klaus asks while smirking.

"Klaus I, I can't ride them, I don't know how." I confess as my eyes widen.

My reaction makes Klaus smirk and pull me close, into a tight hug, "Well, now I have an excuse to ask you to ride with me."

"But I could fall.." I whisper nervous.

"Do you really think I'd let my girl fall?" Klaus whispers into my ear. _My girl,_ he said it again.

"Only if I choose the horse." I say sternly. Klaus just laughs and we walk into the barn. I look around at the horses, they all look mean and aggressive. Except for a certain one in the back. I don't know what breed it is or anything about it but it is a white horse with a white mane. "That one." I say while pointing to it.

Klaus smile at me, "Shadowfax."

"Shadowfax?"

"The name of the horse is Shadowfax." Klaus says while walk to his stall.

"What is with horses and _the Lord of the Rings?_" I ask Klaus. Because the horse he rode when he was little was named Frodo. And the horse we are about to ride is named Shadowfax . Both names are from _the Lord of the Rings_.

"Is there a problem with_ the Lord of the Ring_s, sweetheart?" Klaus asks while putting a saddle on the horse.

"No, just curios. I mean I haven't seen a horse named Katniss or anything." I say while shrugging.

"Because _the Hunger Games_ is nothing compared to _the Lord of the Rings_." Klaus says, "Okay, come here." I walk over to Klaus and raise my eyebrows. "I'll lift you up then get on myself."

I nod my head and walk closer the Klaus. He kiss my forehead and kisses my lips before his strong arms wrap around me, lifting me up and onto the horse. I panic slightly when the horse huffs and moves. "Klaus..." I panic.

"It's okay sweetheart." Klaus say, and he is right up behind me. "Ready?" I nod my head and Klaus pulls my closer, "Sweetie relax, just lean on me okay?" I nod my head and Klaus hits the horse and it starts moving at a slow walking pace. "I'm going to make him go up on a trot, okay?" Klaus whispers smoothly.

"I trust you." I whisper, and the horse starts speeding up.

* * *

After we rode the horse for a couple hours we went back to Klaus' car to drive home, which is where we are now. We are listening to some Bruce Springsteen song when my phone starts buzzing.

"I think someone's calling you." Klaus points out.

I nod my head and look at my phone. It's not someone trying to call me, though I wish it was. Instead it is a bunch of text messages, I have some of the numbers saved on my phone, but mostly they are random numbers.

'_omg you fucked Mr. Mikaelson'_

_'lol you and mikaelson?'_

_'wanna ride me tonight ;)'_

_'is that how you get good grades?'_

_'you slut'_

_'hahaha i ship it: the whore and the teacher' _

"Klaus!" I shout while tears start slipping out of my eyes, what the hell. Who told.

"What? Caroline what's wrong?"

I show Klaus the messages that keep coming by the second. His eyes widen and he mumbles, "Tyler."

**Drama! haha I had fun writing this chapter not sure why, I was just ready for drama. Don;t be too mad at me, I'll hopefully update tomorrow!**

**Dedication: Chelsea, justine, meredith77, arielmermaid, thekolbydiaries, helfabulousgirl, Kimmmmm, FallenAngels97 (sorry you don't like how tehy got together so fast)**

**There was a question about Rebekah, all I can say is wait and you will find out ;)**

**until next time!1 **


	17. Let Her Go

_"Klaus!" I shout while tears start slipping out of my eyes, what the hell. Who told._

_"What? Caroline what's wrong?"_

_I show Klaus the messages that keep coming by the second. His eyes widen and he mumbles, "Tyler."_

* * *

"Ms. Forbes, you are needed in the office." The office ladies voices says into the speakers. Klaus stops what he is saying and looks at my wide eyed. I return the helpless the and slowly get out of my chair in the front of the room. Some people in the back of the classroom start giggling, others like Elena and Bonnie (who I told about Klaus and I) send me looks filled with pity. Before I exit the classroom a man opens the door.

"Um, Mr. Mikealson you are needed in the office too." The man says with a cat like smile on his face. I have never seen him before, but Klaus seems to have. Klaus nods his head and sends the students a fake smile and pats the man on the back before Klaus and I leave the room.

"Oh my god... Klaus." I whimper once the door closes.

Klaus looks alarmed and just as scared as me, but I can tell he is trying to stay strong for me, "Caroline, you know you are probably the strongest person I know. Whenever I see any of them laughing I want to laugh right back at them, because they wouldn't have made it this far like you did. So lets just make it a little farther, okay?"

I just nod my head in response, if I speak I know I would break down and cry, I don't want to loose Klaus.

When we enter the office my dad is sitting on his chair crossed legged frowning at me, "Caroline I have got to say I am disappointed in you. Did I raise you like this? Did I teach you to fuck your teacher? I. Did. Not."

"Did you raise me at all?" I ask with a fake smile as I get comfortable on a chair in front of him. Klaus joins me by sitting beside me. He puts his hand on my knee, so my dad can't see.

"Well, because your image doesn't only affect you I already have a story made up." My dad states while smirking.

"And what is the story?" I ask with resting my elbows on the desk, because when I was little my dad would scowl me for doing that.

"Mr. Mikaelson threatened to fail you if you didn't.. pleasure him. You were too scared to tell anyone about the problem. But now it is fixed, Mr. Mikaelson is fired and will no longer be able to be a teacher, and all is well again in Mystic Falls." My dad smirk grows when he see's my face.

"No!" I shout at the same time Klaus whispers, "Okay." We both look at each other with wide eyes. "Klaus! No way am I letting him say that story,"

"Sweetheart it's fine, if we don't go with that story it will go on your record and it would look bad. You would probably get expelled and collages would be weary of excepting you for the fear of you dating a teacher." Klaus exclaims, "sweetheart even if we tell the truth I would still get fired. This is just the way of doing it so you don't get in trouble."

"But it makes you seem like an ass! I want them to know that I willingly decided to date you! That I don't regret a minute of the time we spent together and will spend together. Because even if you are fired that won't stop me from seeing you. I want to be able to go to the movies without having to hide in the back, Klaus I want everyone to know that I am in love with you!" I exclaim while looking at Klaus.

Klaus absorbs the information that I just told him. He just nods his head lightly, "I want that too."

We both turn and look at my dad. He just starts laughing at this, acting like I'm some sort of clown at the circus, "Well, don't you guys have quite the whats the word? .._ Epic_ love? Well the story ends here. So say your goodbyes and you," my dad points at Klaus, "back your bags and get out of my school. I never want to see or hear from you again. Got it."

Klaus looks at me and nods his head. He slips a piece of paper into my hand and gives me that look that says 'goodbye' I slightly nod my head and hold back tears. I have to stay strong for Klaus, this is just as hard on him. Klaus and I both exit my dads office.

"So... what now?" I whisper looking down and squeezing his hand, not caring about the students crowding us, trying to get in on the latest gossip.

"You go on with your life. Visit the world, find the one... that you are allowed to see and grow old with him. Make sure everything you have ever wanted in life comes true. And remember what we had and know that I love you, I always will sweetie. But I think it's time that I face the facts that I can't make the possible, possible. I love you, Caroline. But I think our timing at meeting each other was wrong. Maybe wait for me. OR just do whatever you feel is right, Caroline." Klaus squeezes my hand one more time and a tear slips down my face as I watch the love of my life walk away from my life willingly, and there is not a single thing I can do about it.

"Don't go." I whisper, barely audible I know he didn't hear, he is gone. Gone. The word sends chills down my back, and not the right kind of chills. The kind that happens when loneliness or fear consumes you.

It was then when I noticed the crowd of people surrounding me. They were laughing and taking videos of the whole thing. They are going to look back on the video and laugh, because someone got dumped... by their teacher. If I ever see that video I know I will just break down again and again. I feel this anger boil inside of me- not at Klaus- at everyone else including myself. We hadn't I been more careful? Everything I touch surely dies. I quickly exit the school, trying to find somewhere where I can be alone and read the note. It's the only thing I have left of Klaus and dammit I want to keep it private.

Once I find a spot under the bleachers that satisfy's me with the idea that no one can see me. I suck in a breathe of air and read the letter:

_Dear Caroline,_

_Hey sweetheart. By the time you are reading this I will most likely be packing my stuff.  
I am moving in with Elijah, without a job I won't be able to pay for my apartment. But  
I am applying to various places for a make-shift job before I can start a business with  
my art. Don't blame yourself for what is happening to me. I knew the risks of what  
could happen if I dated you, and I did it anyway. I don't regret a minute of it. Being with  
you was amazing and I will never forget it. Before you I didn't believe in relationships,  
I just thought interaction with girls was strictly a one nightstand. But with you, I  
didn't even think about sex until I knew you were ready. It wasn't even sex really,  
it was making love to the girl I love. And because of that you will always be more  
than a girlfriend to me. I hope I was more than a boyfriend to you. This was honestly  
the hardest thing I have ever done, believe me. Your dad contacted me last night.  
He pointed out that this was best for you. I have to admit it is. Though I don't agree  
with your dads reasons for saying it was for the better, I knew I couldn't be selfish  
with you. You deserve someone who can give you the world, take you anywhere.  
I want nothing more than to be that boy... but for obvious reasons I can't. Maybe  
When you finish high school, you can call me... and maybe we can try again? I'm  
not sure if you want to see me after this but one day I hope to see you. I love you,  
Caroline, always and forever.  
_

_Fondly,  
Klaus._

**Arg sorry for not updating when I said I would! I feel really bad but I wrote a whole chapter in that chapter Klaus and Caroline didn't break up- because it broke my heart making them- but then I decided it had to be done soo... DON'T HATE ME! Please review and tell me what you think. Because I hate cliffhangers the next update should be soon.**

**Spoiler for next chapter: Caroline tries to win her boy back no matter what the cost ;) Klaus tries to get back at Tyler**

**Dedication: mrsmorgan2013, arielmermaid, helfabulousgirl, Rose Jean Black (x2), Jwakeel, justine, Debbie1689, Chelsea, crazy-pomegranate, Klaroline-teenwolf, EmmaRedVelvet**

**AGAIN DON'T HATE ME FOR BREAKING THEM UP! It wasn't part of my original plan but, it just kinda happened so... I LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Kol

"If you're going through hell, keep going." -Winston Churchill

* * *

Going to school meant pure embarrassment and harassment. It meant another day at school with a terrible person named Marcel, who replaced Klaus. Marcel told us to call him Marcel, not Mr. He overall seems nice. But any replacement of Klaus I don't like. Klaus. Just thinking of Klaus makes me want to call him, beg him to take me back saying we should try again. We promised each other we wouldn't give up... and he gave up anyway. I immediately think of a quote from my favorite book,_ The Fault in our Stars_ by John Green , "Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them," Then I think of the quote that is said right after that quote, "Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway."

I am planning a way to make sure that he regrets deciding not to keep the promise. Even though I know deep down he didn't break a promise, not really: he simply broke up with me. He didn't give up on me. For all I know he could be planning to get back together with me. But I want to make sure he regrets ever leaving me even if he practically had to.

I want to make Klaus_ jealous_. It should be easy enough. He was overprotective as it is... but maybe if he sees me with another person, especially a person who is no good to me, he will explain that he wants me back now.

I smirk and I know just the right guy. I pull out my phone and call Elijah.

"Hello? Caroline?" Elijah asks, he seems to be surprised.

"Hey, Elijah."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Klaus has told me about one of your other brothers, Kol. Is Kol busy tonight?" I try and sound like I'm not up to no good but it shouldn't be too hard to tell that I am. Klaus said Kol was reckless and only had one night stands.

"Um, no I don't think so. May I ask, what is this about?"

"Well, I wanted to.."

"To make Klaus jealous." Elijah states.

"Yes... but I won't do anything with Kol.. I promise I just-"

"I'll give Kol your number. Klaus has been a train wreck lately. He's been drunk all the time and at night he walks around his room shouting random words. Klaus is an angry drunk person. He can't control his temper. If you think by going with Kol will make Klaus jealous, by all means. Do it."

Klaus has been drinking? Worry flashes across my face. So he must be having a hard too, "Thank you Elijah. Have Kol call me right away."

"Always a pleasure Caroline." I hang up after that and lay back on my bed. Right now is spring break, only nine more weeks of school after this. MY goal is to get Klaus back by the end of the week. My phone rings again and I answer.

"Hello?" I ask, knowing already it is Kol.

"So I heard a hot blonde needs my help to get my drunk brother jealous. I mean, I love annoying the hell out of my family so... I'm in." His accent is just like Klaus and Elijah's except younger. Klaus said Kol is in my grade, he just goes to a different school I forgot the name of. Klaus' sister, Rebekah is a year older than me. According to Klaus she is a 'very bratty and bossy' but she has a sweet side too her.

"Thank you!" I squeal in excitement, even if he doesn't get back together with me this will sure get under his skin.

"When do you want to meet up?"

"Your house, when is Klaus normally home?" I ask biting my nail.

"He is home twenty four seven! I'll make sure he answers the door. Wear something sexy. Come at seven. If just by opening the door doesn't get Klaus to came back with you maybe we could go to the club and at least have some fun tonight anyway."

"Club? Neither of us can get into a club!"

"You obviously never met Kol Mikaelson. He _is_ the club." Kol says sounding cocky.

"Okay. Okay. See you at seven."

"See you at seven." I hangout up after that and breathe out through my nose. What the hell am I doing?_ Getting your man back,_ I say in my head.

XX

I decided to wear a very short (barely covers my ass) black strapless dress leather dress. I borrowed it from Bonnie, she wants me to get my man back just as much as I do. The low cut shows the perfect amount of cleavage and the bottom makes my ass look sexy. I straighten my hair, trying to go with something different. Klaus told me one night he liked my hair straight so I'm going to use that against him. Once I am satisfied with my look I pull out the directions to Elijah's house that he emailed me. I type the address into the GPS on my phone at it says it will be a twenty minute drive. It's six thirty so I should make it early.

About fifteen minutes into the drive I hear the song _Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey. A sad smile spreads across my face at the memory of Klaus and I singing to this song off pitch in his car. God I miss that. I didn't even know I could have that much fun and it was so romantic when he took my horse back riding.I shake the memory out of my head, I don't want to cry it would ruin my smoky eye makeup that Bonnie spent a while doing.

When I arrive at the house- excuse me the _mansion_. My jaw drops. It is massive and elegant. I remember Klaus saying that Elijah had a lot of money.. but damn this is not what I expected. But what else could I expect? It's Elijah after all. He is always fancy and over the top. I can't help but feel self conscious. I imagine everything being rare and beautiful... yet here I am: a normal small town girl from Virginia. I'm not the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls, I already know this. I almost don't feel like I should be going into a house this perfect. But I shrug off my insecurity and walk to the door. It has a full set of stairs (fourteen steps) just to lead to the front door making it hard to walk in the four inch heels I picked out.

Once I make it to the top of the stairs I let out a nervous breathe and ring the door bell once. Even though I only rang it once it went into a harmony of rings, I assume Elijah's touch to the house.

"Kol I believe your play thing is year!" A voice shouts from behind the door. Not just _a_ voice,_ Klaus_' voice. Oh, he has no idea it's me.

"I'm not ready yet invite her in!" I recognize this as Kol's voice.

I hear Klaus groan and open the front door, "Kol will be down in a min-" Klaus stops talking when he sees me. He has a beer bottle in one hand and the door handle in the other.

"Um, hey Mr. Mikaelson. I'm here for Kol." I say innocently.

Klaus grabs my arm and starts gently dragging me down the stairs, "Ha, no you are not."

"Mr. Mikaelson, let go of me!" I say trying to fight from his grasp.

"I thought I told you to call me Klaus." He says while we reach the bottom of the steps. "What are you doing here? Really?"

"I'm hear to go to the club with Kol." I lie, I'm here for you.

"No way in hell am I letting you go to a club. Especially with Kol." Klaus says while letting go of my arm. I rub the stop sorely, he grips hard when he is mad.

"Well, you broke up with me. I'm single and I want to have fun."

"Sweetheart.. he will try to get into your pants." Klaus whispers, he is giving me that begging look. It is taking all my effort not to lean into him and cuddle with him.

"Then I guess I'm getting lucky tonight." I say and Klaus' face is priceless. Little does he know that no way am I having sex with Kol.

"No, I'm taking you home. Give me your car keys." Klaus says holding out his hand for me to give it to him.

"Klaus this is hard on me too. Okay? I can't go anywhere without people laughing or calling me a slut. I'm tired of feeling alone, okay? This is me trying to feel wanted and from what I heard you have your own methods." I point to the bottle of whisky.

"Dammit Caroline! I still love you! Okay? Is that what you came here to hear? That I'm going through hell just like you? Or do you want me to feel even worse about what I did then I already do? Fine I feel like shit. I miss my girlfriend. I miss calling her mine. I miss her! I fucking miss her. But this," Klaus points at me, "isn't her."

"Klaus, this is me! I'm an insecure bitch that just wants her boyfriend back!" I start shouting at him. "You know what. Bullshit. That's what you are! Dammit! Klaus, do you think I wore this to impress Kol? Or to get lucky? No. I came here because I love you and you promised you wouldn't give up on us! And dammit you gave up on us!"

"Caroline I-"

"I'm not finished-"

"Caroline. I didn't give up on us, dammit! This was all for you, Caroline! All of it! Giving up indicates that I wasn't going to go back to you. I just- I just need to set things straight with Tyler. I need to make sure that if I come back to you people will stop harassing you. Caroline we're the same."

"We're the same?"

Before Klaus reply's another car pulls into the driveway, a car I recognize as Tyler's. Tyler steps out of the car and looks at Klaus, "You wanted to see me?"

**Wow! Okay I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews on one chapter! Thank you! Next chapter will be Klaus' point of view! Sorry if any of you were hoping for a quick get back together... as you all know both of them are stubborn. Anyway you didn't think Klaus was going to let Tyler get away with it did you ;)**

**Dedications: Jwakeel, helfabulousgirl, mrsmorgan2013, Klaroline-teenwolf, PainfullyShy (welcome to the story! ha ha), EmmaRedVelvet, Klaroline4ever2, Chelsea, justine, Iansarmy, guest2015, arielmermaid, Rose Jean Black, Debbie1689, brighteyescoldheart, thekolbydiaries, Milkcat910, karmanli911522**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Klaus' POV and getting back at Tyler ;)**


	19. Sick Little Games

_Before Klaus reply's another car pulls into the driveway, a car I recognize as Tyler's. Tyler steps out of the car and looks at Klaus, "You wanted to see me?"_

* * *

"Caroline, why don't you go inside. Elijah is inside watching TV." I tell Caroline who looks shocked and confused. But at the same time she looks absolutely breathe taking. The dress she is wearing is tight and black and fits her curves perfectly. If the circumstances were different, I assume the conversation would have ended in my bed.

"Klaus.." She says wearily while backing away from Tyler. She glance over at me and in her eyes I see fear... unfortunately the fear is not directed at Tyler, it is fear for what I am going to do. "Klaus?"

"Caroline sweetheart please go inside to Elijah." I say making eye contact with her. She hesitates for a second, then she nods her head and starts walking slowly up the stairs. That means even though I clearly broke her heart she still trusts me. Which I know she shouldn't. But still the thought makes me happy.

"Tyler." I say while walking a step closer to him.

Tyler just smirks and nods his head, "Klaus. Care to find out who the real alpha is?"

I take the other step so I am right in front of him. I grip the front of his tee shirt I whisper in his ear, "I have nothing to find out. If it weren't for that girl up in the house right now you'd be on the ground begging for mercy. So I suggest you don't tempt me." I release him and take a step back.

Tyler's smirk raises and he says, "I'm pretty sure I could take on my history teacher... with my bare hands." This comment pisses me off beyond pissed I already am. So I take the step again and don't hesitate to hit him in the jaw. Tyler stumbles backwards, but he soon regains his balance and swings his fist to my face. I effortlessly dodge it.

"What was that... being able to beat your history teacher?" I ask sarcastically, "Bullshit." I punch him again this time in the chest, and he falls backwards. I punch him one more time in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"What the hell do you want man?" Tyler groans while slowly standing up.

"I want a lot of things. but why don't we start with an explanation? Why did you tell everyone?" I ask while even more anger boils inside me. I want to beat the life out of this son of a bitch.

"I got payed." Tyler says while struggling to breathe in a full breathe of air.

"Bullshit you are the mayors son. You are rich as fuck." I kick him back down to the ground and put my foot on his chest.

He winces in pain and coughs, "No!" He breathes in another gasp of air, "Not that kind of payment. He," Tyler breathes in another breathe of air, "Caroline's dad- he was the first person I told!" Tyler struggles for another breathe of air, "That's why he decided to be principle! I don't know how he got the job- or anything else. He just wanted to watch you guys at all times. Once he found out that Caroline was also seeing you after school he told got my phone and forwarded a message to all my contacts and the word spread. I'm not the bad guy, okay?"

I remove my foot from his chest, "Get up, I never want to see you again. If anyone asked you did this to you, it happened during football practice."

Tyler nods his head and stands up, "Fine, I'll leave- but first don't you want to know my payment?"

"No, your fucking reward means nothing to me," I say while turning to walk inside the house, Caroline is in there after all.

"It was Caroline. Her dad said he is going to somehow pin this on you. But I think you did that pretty just now, Caroline never really did like bad boys. Good luck getting her back now.

"You can go to hell." I whisper while I start walking up the stairs. I could care less about that small town boy. He doesn't frighten me.

Once I am inside the mansion, I see Caroline, Kol and Elijah sitting on the couch watching some stupid TV show. Caroline is sitting in between Kol and Elijah. Caroline's head is leaning against Elijah's shoulder and his arms are wrapped around her. Caroline is shaking slightly, and I know something is wrong. "Caroline?" I say while I speed walk to where she is on the couch. Her face is puffy and her eyes are red, "Sweetheart what's wrong." I whisper while I bend over so our heads are even. "What's wrong?" I whisper again I open my arms so she can lean into me instead, she stays silent but removes herself from Elijah and wraps her arms around my neck. I swoop my hands under her legs and pick her up bridal style. Her grip on me tightens and she nudges her head onto my shoulder like she was doing with Elijah earlier. I carry her up the stairs and into the room that Elijah claims to be mine. I lay her down on the bed and lay down right beside her. I turn her so shes facing me and pull her closer to me.

"I saw you. I saw what you did to Tyler," Caroline whispers while looking up at me. Her frown slowly turns up into a smile, "I was cheering you on."

This makes me laugh, "Sweetheart why are you crying?"

She sighs, "I don't know. I'm just a mess."

"Well, that makes two of us." I whisper while I try to pull her tighter because I know I'm going to end up having to push her away and it kills me. But it's for her after all. I just want to do what's best for her; and right now I'm not the best for her, even if she doesn't know that herself. After about ten minutes of just laying beside each other and memorizing what the other felt like.. I pull away. I sit up and sigh, "Are you feeling better now?"

"You're pushing me away." Caroline doesn't ask, she states. "Great." She whispers to herself. She throws her hands up in frustration.

"Caroline.." I whisper, I don't want to have this conversation with her. She get's up and starts heading to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Kol told me if you were an ass that he was still going to the club later and I was still welcomed." Caroline says while shrugging and exiting my room. I quickly jump off of the bed and follow right behind her.

"Like hell you are. Come on Caroline! You made your point. You made me jealous and regret my decision, now you don't need to do this." I say this louder than normal do to the fact that she is already halfway down the stairs.

"Kol? I wanna take you up on your offer." I hear her voice say to Kol. I can feel his smirk without even looking at him.

"Great, I'm ready.. you?"

"Ready." Caroline says when I make it into the room.

"What game are you playing at?" I ask walking right up to her.

"I'm trying to go to the club with my new friend." Caroline says while sending me a fake smile.

"What club?" I ask, this time to Kol.

"The only one in bloody Mystic Falls." Kol replies while walking to Caroline.

"If one thing happens to her or anyone- including you so much as touches her the wrong way I will have your name on a platter." I say sternly to Kol who just smirks at this.

"Aye aye Captain Klaus." Kol fake salutes me and wraps his arm around Caroline's waist and pulls her to the front door. It is taking all of my willpower not to attack Kol here and now.

Once I watch Kol and Caroline drive away I turn to Elijah and say, "I will kill him." I turn and start going upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asks me while raising his eyebrows.

"I'm going to the club. You didn't really think I would let Caroline go to the club? Let alone with Kol? I'm going to watch and make sure nothing happens to her and she doesn't get too drunk or drugged for that matter." I don't wait for Elijah's reply, I go upstairs and get ready.

* * *

**(Tyler's POV)**

"Hello?" Mr. Forbes says while answering my phone call.

"Bad news." I say while I prepare for his outburst.

"What now?"

"That Klaus bitch! He attacked me! And get this, Caroline was there. I don't think they really broke up." I explain.

"Well, I guess we need to fix that."

**OMFG cliffhanger! Sorry! Tyler and Mr. Forbes.. that can't be good. What do you think of Caroline and Kol at the club together? What do you think about Klaus following? REBEKAH WILL COMING INTO THE STORY IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO PREPARE! Please review I read every single one of them!**

**Spoiler for next few chapters: More Tyler/Mr. Forbes, Caroline/Kol kick ass FRIENDship w/Klaus, you will find out how Rebekah ties into all of this ;)**

**Dedication: karmanli911522, helfabulousgirl (OMG I love you too :), Rose Jean Black (don't worry I haven't forgotten Caroline's dad! :), meredith77, thekolbydiaries, justine, Chelsea, Debbie1689, brighteyescoldheart, EmmaRedVelvet**

**BTW: I chose Kol to make Klaus jealous because I think Caroline and Kol would be kick ass best friends. And Elijah just doesn't seem like the type pf person Klaus would have to worry about because Elijah wouldn't treat her in the wrong way or use her for sex whereas Kol just might ;) Plus I love the Originials (although I am pretty pissed that they are leaving TVD for their own show... bur I really do think Klaroline will happen because the whole cats and crew know that's what most of the fandom wants. It'd be stupid on their part not to.)**

**Enough of my talking, review please.. BYE ILYSFM**


	20. All About Us

**Woah, chapter 20!**

"You kids aren't old enough to enter." The man, in his early thirties, says when Kol and I try to enter the club.

"Is that Kol?" A man from the back asks, "That's Kol, Kol can can come in any day!"

Kol smiles and says, "Always a pleasure to see you Phillip!" to the man who is letting us in.

The man nods his head at Kol and we enter the club. Right when we enter a woman hands us bottles of god knows what kind of drink. I thank her even though she is not paying me and attention... only Kol. Kol eyes her and I know they will be hooking up by the end of the night. "Go for it." I whisper in his ear and he just smirks and removes his arm from around my waist and puts it around her. She pulls him away and now they are just faceless people in the crowd. I'm not big for clubs, I don't like the idea of getting drunk with people other than my best friends.

"Wow, she's mine." I hear someone whisper to someone else behind me. My eyes widen knowing they are talking about me. I slowly walk away from that corner but I can hear someone following me anyway. I silently curse when I hear him call out, "Hey blondie allow me to buy you a drink!" I debate if I should run or if I should politely decline his offer.

I decide to decline him, he would follow me anyway, "Listen I'm not interested."

He just smirks and walks closer to me. "I don't take the answer no lightly. So lets have a drink. Notice that wasn't a question." When I look at him with a horrified expression he smiles and I see his yellow teeth.

"My boyfriend who is getting me a drink won't be very happy with the way you are talking to me." I saw while shrugging.. but this makes his smirk grow... we both know my boyfriend isn't here.

"Well, I'd like to meet your boyfriend. Where did you say he was again?" The man takes a step towards me and I start walking backwards trying to get out of his view.

"I am right here. I suggest you leave. Now." I hear a voice come form behind me. At first I don't know who it is but then I recognize it. Klaus. I smile when I am pulled into his hard chest and the man stumbles back and starts walking away. Once the man is out of sight Klaus turns me around so my front is against his front instead of my back. "Where the hell is Kol? I told you he was no good for you. I will kill him for leaving you alone with men like that."

"Relax. He was checking out this girl, so I told he could go for it." I sigh, "Don't you think you are being awfully protective to the person you broke with and left her alone to deal with the big bad world?"

Klaus sighs, "Caroline. I'm not talking about this here."

"Then where will you talk about it? Klaus you have been avoiding this conversation for over a week!" I try to escape his suffocating grip but he only tightens the hold he has on me.

"You are walking on very thin ice right now, Caroline." Klaus warns.

"I've been walking on thin ice since I agreed to date my history teacher. I've become quiet a pro." I say while looking Klaus dead in the eye.

"Caroline, I know if I talk about this now... I would want you back. I know I'm no longer your teacher I know it's no longer illegal, but this is for you. If people catch you walking around holding hands with your old teacher, imagine what they would have to say."

"They say plenty of stuff anyway. I'm stronger then you think." I say while looking around at the club. A bunch of people are dirty dancing and groping each other. It's actually gross. I suddenly feel self conscious. I'm not the type of girl who should be at this type of club. I've always been good til this year, and I haven't really been bad. I just fell in love with my teacher. I also had sex. But I'm sure Elena and Damon have had sex.

"I'm not saying you aren't strong," Klaus hesitates before he says the next part, "I just hate being the reason people say those things to you. Caroline you are my weakness. I just feel so helpless." Klaus' voice trails down to a whisper, "I love you sweetheart. I just want the best for you."

"I love you too. Now that that's settled what now?" I ask, I notice his grip loosen on me.

"I am taking you home." Klaus removes himself from me and grabs my arm and starts pulling me to the exit of the club. I don't even bother to fight against him. 1.) because he won't take no for an answer even if he has to pick me up, and 2.) I will get to target him in the car about our previous conversation.

Once we are settled in Klaus' car he sighs, "I need to tell you something."

I glance at him confused, "Go right ahead."

"Tyler didn't tell everyone." Klaus looks at me for a reaction, "Your dad did." I frown when he says this. I know my dad is an ass, but why would he want to tell everyone? It would only ruin his reputation. I raise my eyebrow, telling him to continue. "After I beat up that excuse of a teenager, he explained to me your dad texted everyone about us on his phone. Your dad also paid Tyler to give him information and stuff."

"Paid? Tyler's family is probably the richest family in Mystic Falls other than Elijah." I state while absorbing the information about my dad. It doesn't make since, my dad should be happy his little girl found the one that loves her. Sure, he had the right to be angry for a little bit. But this... is ridicules.

"That's what I thought. But then he explained that your dad got the job because he wanted to watch over us. So he gave Tyler all A's. And.. your dad thinks you will go back to Tyler eventually..."

My eyes widen in horror, no way in hell am I going back with that asshole. "Well you don't need to worry about Tyler. I don't plan on dating him ever again. I only have one person in mind... but he keeps on denying me." I look up at Klaus and he knows that I am talking about him at the end.

"I think he wants you so badly, I'm sure he has a reason behind not going right back to you. Maybe he is trying to protect you from the bad things that would happen if he took you back." Klaus says playing on with the game.

I shrug, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"He knows this. He just-" Klaus cuts of when I squeal, "What?"

I ignore him and turn the radio up. "_A smell of wine and cheap perfume,_" I look to see Klaus' reaction and he just looks at me like I'm crazy. "It's our song." I say while waiting for the chorus to sing, "_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard._." I look at Klaus and give a look, "Come on Klaus, you're supposed to sing with me!"

Klaus just shakes his head and starts shouting the lyrics off key with me, _"Streetlights, people livin' just to find emotion.._." We both look up at each other and make eye contact, "_Hidin', somewhere in the night.._"

I turn the radio off and look up at Klaus again, "I see you haven't lost your voice." I tease.

"Well, I wish I could say the same with you.." Klaus teases back causing me to playfully smack his arm. He just puts his hands in the air for defense. "So, are we just going to sit in your car or.."

"There's this place that I have wanted to show you. I suppose tonight is as good as any other. Want to go?" Klaus asks while stepping on the gas petal making the car move.

"Sure. Are you going to tell me where we are going or.."

"Or not." Klaus says while shrugging.

After about ten minutes of driving Klaus pulls his car into a crowed parking lot. "Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize it?" Klaus asks while getting out of the car and walking to my door and opens it.

I grab onto the hand that Klaus extends for me and I let him pull me up. However once I'm on my two feet Klaus releases my hand. "So, we are at the grill?"

"Not the grill, behind it." Klaus says while walking away. I quickly speed walk to catch up. Once I am at his side I hear music, not the type at a club though. More romantic. Like a slow dance is happening. "Kol and I came here once to get some girls." I look at him with a disproving look, "I know. I was an ass. Anyway I know you wanted to do something tonight, and I know you were Miss Mystic Falls..."

"How did you find out about that!?" I ask while playfully smacking him causing him to laugh.

"Well I wanted to know more about you, it said it in your folder. Don't worry I find it sexy." Klaus' voice indicates he is messing with me.

"Oh, I love this song come on!" I explain when we are right out side the building that looks like a bubble.

"Ha ha. Okay sweetheart." I drag Klaus into the building and I gasp when I look inside.. There are tons of couples, probably all are married, and they are dancing to the song. "How about a dance?"

I nod my head and smile at him. After the song is over and another song comes on I step on my tip toes and kiss Klaus cheek before he could pull away. I smile at his reaction. He is shocked at first but then he smiles his real smile. Which is priceless. "_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_." I squeal with excitement at the song they are playing. Klaus raise his eyebrow at me and spins me around. "_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_" Klaus pulls me closer and we start ball dancing around the room while other people move to the side, to get out of our way. "Spotlight's shining. It's all about us." In that moment it was all about us. The way Klaus is looking at me makes me feel like the only person in the room. "_And every heart in the room will melt this is a feeling I've never felt but it's all about us.._"

"You look ravishing in that dress sweetheart. But I prefer next time you don't show that much cleavage, I'd prefer if you save that for me." Klaus whispers while his lips brush against my ear sending chills down my back.

"I'm single." I point out causing him to sigh.

"I guess I will have to fix that." Klaus whispers in my ear, "Caroline Forbes. I made a mistake, a stupid one. I'd like it if you'd forgive me and be my girlfriend." He sneaks a quick kiss on my neck before he backs up to spin me around.

I sigh. "But you smell so bad." I tease. Causing Klaus to pull me into him even though it's not part of the dance. He pushes my head into his chest and forces me to inhale his scent (which isn't bed.. smells like mint.) "Klaus, you're embarrassing me." I mumble. I can tell people are watching us with curious eyes. When are out of place as it is, I'm wearing a tight black dress that looks like something a hooker would wear. And Klaus is wearing blue jeans that fit his legs perfectly in all the right places. He is also wearing a fitted white V-neck shirt that makes him look sexy. I bet they think we are teenage trash or something.

"Well, I don't care. You deserve it for saying I smell bad." Klaus jokes while releasing me right at the end of the song.

"_This is a feeling I've never felt. But it's all about us._"

**Okay. I'm sorry if it feels like I haven't updated in a while but I was hesitant to post this chapter. So please don't hate me for putting them back together. When they broke up it wasn't because of a fight or anything it was just Klaus thinking he was helping her. So they both still loved each other and Klaus couldn't keep fighting his feelings for her :)**

**I'd like to give a special shout out to: Debbie1689 because she gave me advice and ideas so yeah!**

**Other dedications who I love just as much: Jwakeel, Klaroline-teenwolf, EmmaRedVelvet, helfabulousgirl, Guest, justine, Iansarmy, ilovetvd**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Okay I added this story to wattpad. My username it: Woah_Jomo so if for whatever reason this story gets deleted off of here just check there!**

**Follow me on twitter: Woah_Jomo**

**Tumblr: sexting-klaroline**

**Also the song they were singing to in the car is Don't Stop Believin' by Journey ****and the song they danced to was All About Us by He Is We I couldn't take credit for those.. so I LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. I'm Yours

**Sorry for the long wait! My friend is visiting from Florida so I've been busy trying to hangout with her as much as possible. So the updates will be less frequent for another week then they should be back to normal! Also school is starting up for me soon :/ so the updates may be twice a week instead of three are four times a week.**

"Klaus, I'm going to shower then we can go." I say while wrapping myself in the bed sheet and get up to go to the bathroom.

"Let me take one with you." Klaus says while getting up, not even bothering to cover up his naked body. I try my best not to look at him, but it's really hard.

"But the shower i s too small for that." I whine causing Klaus to laugh.

"You weren't so hesitant to see me naked last night, sweetheart" Klaus says while smirking and pulling me into a hug, only a thin layer of cloth between us.

I blush and bury my head in the crook of his neck. "Fine. But no funny business if we want to get to Kings Dominion early we have to leave soon." Kings Dominion is an amusement park about an hour and a half away from Mystic Falls.

"Aye aye captain Forbes." Klaus whispers while removing the sheet from around me and giving him a full view of my body. I glare and him and he puts his hands up in defense, "You weren't going to shower in that where you?

After our shower I throw on a black tee shirt that says 'Aye He's Mine' -Klaus is wearing a matching one that says 'Aye She's Mine' it took a lot of persuading to get him to wear it- and blue skinny jeans with a black leather belt.

"Sweetheart are you ready to go?" Klaus asks while eyeballing me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. I look at him and whisper, "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." Klaus leans in and kisses my lip, just for a second before he pulls away.

"Mmm now I'm ready to go." I whisper while grabbing Klaus' hand and pull him towards the door.

XX

"Klaus, I-I don't know.. that is pretty tall. And scary." I point out while looking up at the ride that seems to reach the sky.

"Sweetheart, I'll be with you. It's the parks newest ride, we can't come here and not ride it." Klaus grips my arm and pulls me towards him into one of his tight embraces.

"But would if it breaks or-"

"Do you think I'd ever let you go on something that I thought might hurt you?"

"No but... Klaus I'm scared of heights and that thing is tall and what would happen if it broke down or-"

"Sweetheart you're rambling. We don't have to ride it if you don't want to, let's ride The Volcano?" Klaus quirks his eyebrow up. The Volcano is one of the rides top three roller coasters. It goes from zero to sixty miles per hour in three seconds. However there is no drop and the ride is just going through the volcano.

"Yeah, can we do that please?"

Klaus and I walk to The Volcano which was halfway around the park- not that I mind the walk, it was refreshing. Once we get to the line we realize the wait is a little over an hour- which is good compared to how long it normally is. We gratefully wait in line.

"No that's them, I swear." A group of people whisper from behind Klaus and I, we are almost at the part where we actually get on the ride and Klaus and I discovered that we aren't the only people from Mystic Falls that decided to come here. A couple freshman that I recognize are behind us whispering. However they suck at it because Klaus and I can hear everything. "She really lives up to her slut name."

This comment makes Klaus and I both go rigid. I don't like the idea of being the school slut, and neither does Klaus. I grab onto Klaus' arm to make sure he doesn't try to go and talk to them. "Klaus," I whisper, "It's not worth it, okay?"

Klaus doesn't look at me, just glares at them. "Caroline this is ridiculous, you haven't dated anyone but Tyler and I."

"I know." I assure him, "If I know it's not true, and you know it's not true so it doesn't even matter." I put my hands on either side of his face and turn his head so he is facing me, "Please leave it alone. For me." Klaus just lightly nods his head. I smile then pull his head down so our lips brush each other playfully. I want to deepen the kiss but we are in public and there are plenty of younger kids in this line.

"You're beautiful Caroline." Klaus says once I pull away from the light kiss. I just blush and untangle our bodies. "You don't believe me." Klaus states while pulling me back into his protective embrace. "One day, I'll make you believe me." I just blush more a bury my forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Excuse me, but the line is moving." I bratty high pitch voice says from behind Klaus and I. I immediately know it's the freshmen that were talking about me earlier.

"Sorry," I say in a voice that clearly states I'm not sorry. Klaus just backs away from me- hand still in hand- and pulls me so I go along with him and the line. "I'm beginning to hate the freshman."

"Good thing I'm not teaching anymore, if I had them next year.." Klaus mutters while the worker lets us through to the part of the line where you choose which seat you want to sit in. Klaus and I choose a random line in the middle to sit in.

After Klaus and I ride just about every roller coaster and ride (except the rides that involved a single drop) we decide that t is too late to even bother driving back to Mystic Falls. So we are going to be sleeping in a motel and leave early in the morning.

"I must admit, you really had me when you showed up in the front door in that dress asking for Kol." Klaus whispers while rolling over so he is on top of me.

"Well, that was the plan." I point out, my breathe hitching when Klaus' hands slip under my shirt.

Klaus sends kisses up and down my neck, licking over the sore spots from where he sucked, "A cruel plan. How will I ever get revenge on you for that one sweetheart?"

"Hmmmm... I'm not sure." I play along with his game but I decide to add my own tricks. I palm his member causing him to moan my name in pleasure.

"I suggest you don't do that again. If you do I won't be able to stop myself from ravishing you in every way possible. Again.." Klaus starts whispering, "and again.. and again. Until I'm sure that whoever is sleeping in the room beside "

Just the way he is talking to me is totally turning me on. I am ready for him in every way possible. Not the way I'm used to. I want him to fully ravish me. I don't want him to worry about hurting me anymore, I'm not innocent little Caroline anymore. "Maybe that's what I want."

I see a look of hesitation in Klaus' eyes. But it's almost immediately gone. "If you'll have me, I'm yours."

**This update is supperrrrrr short and I am so beyond sorry. I assume you know what is going to happen next chapter ;)**

**I'd like to point out Kings Dominion does exist. It is in Virginia and The Volcano is a real roller coaster at the park. I was at the park three days ago so I thought why not write about it. I thought you all deserved a no Tyler drama chapter so... here you are. I'm really sorry about how much this chapter sucks. I've been rewriting this chapter since the last time I updated. I had something in mind but then I totally changed my mind.**

**WE WON A LOT OF OUR TCA'S! But Jomo and Candice didn't win :(**

**Anyway I thought I'd let you in on one of my new obsessions : The Mortal Instruments! I started the series a week ago and I finished the first five books. The sixth doesn't come out til 2014 :/ but the movie comes out the 21st! Which is also the first day of school :/  
**

**When are all of you going back to school?**

**I LOVE YOU DON'T HATE ME! **

**Dedications: stateofpatty6, justine, Jwakeel, Chelsea, EmmaRedVelvet, Debbie1689, Guest, ilovetvd**


	22. Sweetheart

**Okay this whole chapter is graphic and smut! BTW the 'if you'll have me I'm yours' quote is from a very popular one direction fanfic and I can't take credit for it**

_"If you'll have me, I'm yours."_

* * *

Klaus and I stare into each others eyes, Klaus straddling me. His arm on either side of my body. And for about a minute we are just staring at each other unsure of what to do next. "I'll have you." I whisper causing his lips to quirk up.

"Then I'm yours." Klaus whispers while one of his hands removes a strand of hair from my face. "Can I?" Klaus asks while eyeing my chest. I am wearing his tee shirt- which is totally big on me- and a pair of underwear. I just nod my head and his hands go under the thin material up to my chest. I lift my arms up and he lift the piece of clothing off of my body. Now I'm only in my boy shorts. Klaus licks his lips and and looks into my eyes for permission. I smile and shake my head.

Klaus frowns which causes me to smile even more. I remove Klaus from me by lightly pushing him off. Klaus frowns but reluctantly gets off of me. Klaus sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me with a vulnerable look. I smile at how I'm the only person that could make Klaus look like that. "Klaus.." I purr while sitting up and crawling off of the bed. I shovel until I am in front of him on my knees. "Klaus I want to do something for you." I look into his eyes, "Just trust me."

"I trust you.." Klaus whispers, his vulnerability turn into lust. "Give it your best shot sweetheart."

I don't know a lot about blow jobs, but I know enough. "Stand up." Klaus smirks and stands up. I see his boner through his jeans. I palm his penis and try to unbuckle his belt, have to luck Klaus finishes it and unbuttons his pants and shimmers out of them. I blush when I notice how big his boner is already. Klaus doesn't wait for my permission before he steps out of his bowers too. "Okay, now sit." I whisper, I am still kneed down in front of him.

"Sweetheart I don't' want you to feel pressured into doing this for-" Klaus starts before I push him onto the bed myself.

"No, I want to do this." I respond while moving his legs apart. I crawl in between his legs and try to remember how I should even start.

"Move closer." Klaus commands, he knows I have no clue what I am doing. I reluctantly move closer and place both my hands on either one of his thighs. "Good. Now," Klaus grabs my hand, "Do this." He places my hand on his length. With my hand wrapped around it and Klaus' hand wrapped around my hand he gently guides my hand up and down his shaft. Klaus bits his lip and groans.

"I got it." I whisper, still a little nervous about taking control of this. Klaus nods his head and removes his hand. I explore his length, moving my hands up at different spends. Klaus never fails to amaze me at his dirty side. He always holds it back, I assume because he doesn't want to pressure me into anything I don't want to do. I playfully lick his tip causing him to thrust up in pleasure. I smile and decide to place him in my mouth. I only place the first three inches, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now that he is actually inside of my mouth. I feel a firm hand on the back of my head. I jolt up and look at Klaus' eyes. Once I see he is just trying to help I place him back into my mouth and allow him to grab my hair and move my head back and forth. I catch on the the rhythm he wants and he stops helping me. I pull away and whisper, "Lay down."

Klaus looks at me nervously, "Sweetheart, it could hurt if you try to out too much in-"

"I know." I assure him and watch hesitantly lay down.

"Sweetheart please don't- ohh!" Klaus moans while I take him back in my mouth. About half of him is in my mouth while the other half is being stroked by my hand. I do this for a couple of seconds when I think of a better idea. I pull away and scoot back. Klaus stays on his back but I notice how his body twitches, missing the touch. Eventually, Klaus looks up at me confused. "Sweet-"

"Tell me you want me." I whisper and smile at his reaction.

"W-what." Klaus slurs, his body not ready for talking.

"Tell me you want me." I scoot closer, "Then I will let you come."

"Sweetheart I-"

"Say it." I playfully lick him tip, "And then I'll let you come."

Klaus props himself onto his elbows, "Sweetheart-"

"Say it."

"You didn't let me finish. Sweetheart, I want you so badly," Klaus starts pumping his member himself, "so so badly. Just please, let me finish."

I smirk and nod my head. Klaus smiles then lays on his back. I scoot even closer than before and harshly take him in fully. He moans and groan his own language. Then only thing that I can actually make into real words is Caroline. Nobody else. Just Caroline. With this in thought I swallow him. It feels terrible to say the least. I am not ready for this kind of pain. My eyes brim with tears and Klaus jolts up. Klaus roughly removes himself from inside my throat. I look up to see Klaus frowning. "Sweetheart, I don't want you to hurt yourself like that. It's not worth it baby. Just- just don't go all the way in."

"Klaus.." I whimper, I want to make him feel so good.

"Sweetheart I love you. I find no pleasure in anything that causes you that much pain." Klaus places two fingers under my chin and lifts it up, "Please sweetheart just- just... don't her yourself."

I look down embarrassed and nod my head. "Okay." Is all I can say. I suddenly feel exposed with my full chest shown.

"Baby don't be mad.."

"Baby?" I snap, "Klaus you always call me sweetheart.." I don't even know why this upsets me but it does. I love how he calls me sweetheart because it seems like his thing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart- I." I interrupt him by pushing him down on his back again. I retake him in my mouth, though not all the way. I start stroking the bottom half causing him to groan. "Ohh.. Caroline.." I grab onto his balls and playfully squeeze them, "Sweetheart I'm about to-" His voice his cut of by a salty liquid coming from his penis. I pull him out of my mouth quickly, I don't want to swallow it and I adjust myself so the come squirts onto my chest instead of my mouth. Once his is undone I feel myself being pulled up onto the bed by him. Klaus positions himself so his head is resting on one of his hands and his body is turned towards me. Klaus just smiles at me and looks at my chest. "Come here." Klaus whispers and I scoot closer to him. Klaus puts two fingers against my chest and wipes some of the unclear liquid off of my with his fingers. Klaus puts those two fingers in front of my face and I give him a clueless look. "Try it." Klaus whispers. I frown but open my mouth anyway. Klaus lightly places the fingers in my mouth and I suck on them and swallow the liquid. It tastes very salty, ans thick. I almost like it. "Well?"

"More." I whisper. Klaus smirks and repeats the action he did before. I eagerly suck the come from his fingers until it is all gone.

Once we both settle down in each others arms, about ten minutes later Klaus asks, "Why were you mad when I called you baby?"

I blush and bury my face further into his chest, "I like it when you call me sweetheart.. it is, sweet." I blush even more when I notice how stupid that sounded.

"God, how much I love you, sweetheart." Klaus pulls me closer- if that's even possible.

"I love you too."

**Well, you were warned about the smut. I love you all! Thank you for understanding why it took me so long to update! BTW the annoying girls from last chapter are based off of Jenna and Mona from pretty little liars! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Dedication: Jwakeel, arielmermaid, Iansarmy, Debbie1689, justine, helfabulousgirl, EmmaRedVelvet, ilovetvd, Chelsea, Klaroline-teenwolf, firstbournelegacy**


	23. Home

**(smut only for a little though so scroll down til the next note if you don't want to read the smut)**

"Your turn." Klaus purrs in my ear.

"W-what?" I ask, not sure what he means.

Klaus flips us over, so he is straddling me. I gasp by the movement, but I immediately recover and stare up at Klaus, still not sure with what he means. "I'm going to make you feel so good," Klaus whispers in my ear, lips touching the skin. I gulp and nod my head. I want him more than anything right now. Klaus smirks and slips his hand into my underwear. I gasp and arch my back in pleasure. I see Klaus' smirk grow as he slides me out of my underwear. "You're so wet sweetheart." Klaus taunts me.

Klaus gets off and walks around the bed. I assume he is getting protection, but I am proven we he gets on his knees and pulls me towards him by my ankles. I gasp out of shock, "Klaus.."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Klaus purrs while spreading my legs out. "Lay back." I realize Klaus isn't planning on actual sex. I glance at Klaus one more time before I lay on my back.

Klaus' breathe tickles my center and I feel myself getting wetter. Suddenly Klaus licks my cilt and I arch up in pleasure. "Klaus.." I whimper when he stops the movement with his tongue. After about a minutes I look up to see why Klaus stopped. Klaus is smirking at me in the most adoring way possible.

"You're beautiful.." Klaus whispers. I don't reply, I just look down and my cheeks redden. "You are." Klaus rubs my center, "And I swear one day I'll make you believe me." My cheeks redden even more and I bite back a moan from the friction Klaus is creating by rubbing me. "Alright sweetheart I'm going to put in a finger, tell me if it hurts." I'm in too much pleasure to use my voice so I just nod my head. Klaus slips on of his fingers into me and if has the awkward feeling that normal sex has but I've learned to like it. "I'm going to add another one."

Klaus adds a second finger and I moan at the feeling. Klaus starts pumping his fingers in and out of me, at a slow pace, then a fast pace, then back to slow. "You're so tight sweetheart." Klaus kisses up and down my thighs while continuing to finger me closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Klaus I'm about to.." I don't finish the sentence because he understands.

"Let go sweetheart." Klaus whispers while licking my cilt one more time. I do just that. I moan Klaus' name while going over the edge.

Klaus continues to pump his fingers through my high until I'm back down. Once My high is over Klaus removes his fingers from me and I watch him as he sucks his fingers clean from my juices. I can't imagine that being tasteful but he seems to be enjoying it.

"I love you." I whisper a little embarrassed by what just happened.

Klaus walks over to me and kisses me, "I love you too."

**(smut is over!)**

* * *

"I don't want to go back." I confess when Klaus tells me it's time to get up.

"I know sweetheart. I know. But you have school tomorrow." Klaus points out while slipping into his tee shirt. A white fitting V- neck.

"But I'm not ready to go back. I still am cleaning my locker." I groan while getting out of the uncomfortable motel bed.

Klaus looks up concerned, "What happened to your locker?"

I mentally slap myself. I promised myself I wouldn't bring it up. Klaus will just get all overprotective and I just got him back. "Klaus.. it's really nothing. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Lets go home." I say while frowning when I can't find my clothes.

"I thought you didn't use your locker. I made that one for you in my room." Klaus doesn't let it go.

"Klaus, please just drop it." I say still trying to find my clothes, "Where are my clothes- never mind." I find them in a pile, folded perfectly, at the foot of the bed. I slide into my bra when I feel Klaus' hand gripping my arm.

"Tell me what happened to your locker." Klaus doesn't ask, he commands. I roll my eyes but nod my head anyway. I slide into the jeans and tee shirt I wore yesterday and turn to look at Klaus who is sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well?"

I walk up to him and grab his hands. I know this is hard on him too. He is so over protective of the things he loves, it must kill him to not be able to help me- but he needs to understand, I'm fine. "Klaus, this is high school. Things... happen. And there are people who.. don't like me and I've excepted that..." I squeeze his hands and he spreads his legs out so I can stand in between them. "Marcel- the new history teacher- thought it wasn't.. appropriate for me to come in early to go to the locker you made for me. So started using my locker again. And when I opened my locker there was a lot of.. stuff."

Klaus frowns and pulls me into a tight embrace, "Stuff?"

"Y-yeah. You know.. the usual." I mumble. I will not explain what they put in my locker. No way. He will explode and get himself in more trouble and I don't want that for him- for either of us.

"What stuff Caroline?" Klaus says while squeezing me, my guess is unintentionally.

"Just letters, and some... stuff." I huff, I don't want to go over this now. Or ever really.

"What kind of stuff Caroline?" Klaus says throw gritted teeth.

I groan, "Klaus why does it matter that much?"

"Because, you don't want me to know about it. I will find out what was in it Caroline. So you can tell me or I will go to school and I will get answers." Klaus says sternly and I know he isn't lying.

"People put... umm, well some people put a rope in it. With a lovely letter. Other people put a couple razor blades- but I got rid of them. I got rid of everything." Klaus pushes me away and holds me an arms length away from him so he can take in my full body.

"Take off your shirt." Klaus commands.

"W-what? Klaus this is hardly the time-"

"Not for that." Klaus says while lifting my shirt up himself, he lifts it up to my chest and stares at my stomach and I immediately feel self conscious. "Turn." I give Klaus a questioning look, but I do turn around so he can look at my back. "Turn back." I turn back.

"Okay Klaus what-"

"Let me see your wrists." Klaus ignores what I was saying and grabs my wrists without my permission. "Let me see your thighs."

"What! Klaus no! What is this even about?" I step out of his grasp.

He groans and tilts his head back. "Sweetheart, people gave you... razors and I know that some people..." Klaus trails off. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurting yourself." Klaus looks up at me, "And to make sure nobody was hurting you."

"I don't-"

"I know. I'm sorry." Klaus stands up and our bodies touch.

I smile out how adorable he is, "I love you."

Klaus leans forward and our foreheads touch, "I love you too."

"Spend the night with me." Klaus whispers.

"It's a school night." I point out, "We are lucky my mom agreed to let me come here."

Klaus groans, "But I'll make sure you get plenty of sleep. And I'll drive you to school."

"I'll ask." I whisper while he pecks my lips and grabs my hand.

"Let's go, sweetheart." I smile and squeeze his hand as we walk outside the motel room.

* * *

"Hey mom!" I greet as I walk inside my house, with Klaus right behind me.

"Hey sweetie!" I hear my moms voice coming from the kitchen. I grin and grab Klaus' hand and we walk into the kitchen. My mom is cutting vegetables when we walk in. When she hears us she sets down her knife and turns around, "Oh, hey Klaus!"

Klaus nods his head, not sure what to do. I squeeze his hand to let him know he is doing fine. Ever since my mom caught me naked in Klaus' bed I've tried to avoid the awkwardness that comes when all three of us are in the same room.

"How was Kings Dominion?" My mom asks, trying to get a conversation going.

"It was good, mom." I say while walking towards her, "Hey mom can I ask you something?"

My mom looks at me confused but nods her head, "Sure, anything."

"Okay-"

"Oh before I forget, Tyler came over to see you earlier." My mom says all in one breathe, she has no idea what Tyler and my dad have done. Klaus jolts a little from where he is standing behind me and walks up closer to me so he can wrap his arm around my waist.

"Oh, what did he want?" I ask neutrally, I don't want my mom to worry about me.

"He said something about the decade dance, maybe he still has some feelings for you." My mom says while shrugging once she sees Klaus and I's matching horrified expressions she quickly says, "Just tell him no." She shrugs again, "Also, he left this note, I assume it just asks you to the dance, but if you want it I put it on your bed- don't worry I haven't read it."

I huff, "Okay thanks moms. We'll be right back." I start walking up the stairs, Klaus right behind me.

"Leave your door open!" My mom shouts when Klaus and I are almost up the steps. I blush and Klaus laughs lightly.

Once we are in my room I close my door,(how will my mom know?), and walk to my bed where a letter is folded. I know Tyler isn't asking me to the dance, he isn't that stupid. Klaus would have his head on a platter. I unfold the letter and read:

**Cliffhanger! What does Tyler want? I LOVE YOU! Sorry for not updating I have a lot of homework. I mean a lot and school just freaking started...**

**Anyway I love you all please review! Reviews motivate me! They make me update faster.**

**NEWS! A guest sent me a trailer for this fic so I will find a way to show it to you guys! If you made it please make an account so I can give you credit! **

**Dedication: Prinzes51, Debbie1689, ilovetvd, EmmaRedVelvet, Klaroline-teenwolf, Jwakeel, Chelsea, Iansarmy, helfabulousgirl, justine, Guest**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY ALL SO MUCH**


	24. Seven Devils

"Well, look who we have here." A group of upperclassmen whisper to each other from behind me. I close my eyes and silently pray that they keep walking past me. "I heard she fucked her teacher in the middle of class!" Some one with a lower voice exclaims. "You kidding me? I heard she is a prostitute on heroin!" Another voice says while laughing. I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer and panic starts to kick in. I slam my locker shut- without even getting the right stuff for my next class- and turn around, looking more confident than I felt. "Hey, how much do you charge if I want a blow?"

I jolt back when I hear that, "Excuse me?"

One of the man pats the other one on the shoulder, "Name a price, ten.. fifteen.. twenty?" The whole group starts laughing and I give each of them a dirty look and proceed to walk away.

Once I am away from their prying eyes, and inside a stall in the girls bathroom, I put my back against the wall and slide to the ground slowly like they do in all the movies. Only in the movies the person is guaranteed a happy ending. I'm not. I tilt my head back and cover my face with my hands. My hands dampen when the tears start pouring out of my eyes. I just don't get it. I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted Klaus. I didn't ask to fall in love with the wrong person, I just did. Now things are out of hand. I just want to be able to walk into school without everyone looking at me like I'm some slut. I've been with one person, _one_ person. Not every person who shows a little interest in me. Not that anyone shows interest in me anymore. Unless they want sex. I groan and more tears come out. I'm a mess to say the least. I need to leave this school. Now.

I debate if I should call Klaus. Half of me wants him to drive here and hold me close in his arms. I want him to tell me everything is going to be okay. But the other half of me doesn't. I don't want to rely on Klaus fro everything. I want to prove to myself that I am strong, but clearly I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I need him. And the thought scares me more than anything else does.

I have gotten to the point where I need Klaus. I need to know he will always be there for me. I sigh at how pathetic I am. I love him.

With that thought I pull out my phone a scroll through my contacts til I get to Klaus. I hit the green button and on the third ring he answers,

"Sweetheart?" Klaus asks, I hear the worry in his voice.

"Klaus," My voice cracks.

"Caroline? Are you crying? Where are you?" Klaus starts throwing questions at me.

"I-I am at school. C-can you please pick me up." I stutter, tears still coming down rapidly.

"Yeah, of course." I hear shuffling in the back round and I can imagine him grabbing his car keys.

"Thank you." I whisper, and stand up from my pathetic stop on the ground.

"Anything for you sweetheart. I'm at Elijah's so it may be like twenty minutes." Klaus says, "But I'll drive as fast as I can."

"O-okay. I'll be waiting outside." I assure him while wiping the mascara off my face with a paper towel.

"Wanna talk about it now?" Klaus offers.

I shake my head even though I know he cant see, "No."

XXX

I sit on the bench outside the school waiting for Klaus but knowing it will be a couple more minutes. I replay over and over again what I'm going to tell him happened. _I was having a bad day, I just wanted to get out of there._ I know Klaus is smarter than to think there isn't more to the story, but I don't know what else to say. Klaus already worries too much, this would just cross the line and there will be nothing keeping him from physically ripping people everyone to shreds.

I stop my thinking when I see a familiar car speed towards me. Klaus. I don't know if I'm happy or scared. I know it's too late to turn around when Klaus stops the car not so gracefully and gets out of it. I get up and start walking towards him. I don't people from school to see him. I love him, but I don't want people to take pictures or anything. You'd think I'm famous.

Once I reach Klaus he pulls me into a tight embrace, "Sweetheart."

I smile, "You made a twenty minutes drive into fifteen minute drive."

"I'd do it all over again for you." I laugh at his cheesiness.

Klaus waits for me to be settled in his car before he starts asking me question. "Did somebody hurt you?"

I jolt, not expecting that kind of question, "No. I just wasn't having a good day." Which is partly true.

"You don't expect me to believe that bullshit do you?" Klaus starts the car and turns to me, "Do you really think that low of me?"

"No, I expect you to trust me!" I snap, not in the mood for him picking a fight.

"Dammit Caroline!" Klaus bangs his head on the steering wheel, "How am supposed to help you when you don't tell me anything?" Klaus looks at me, anger fills his expression. I get goosebumps- not in the god way- just looking at him, "Well?"

Fear consumes me, fear of Klaus. I know he would never touch me in the wrong way, but that doesn't make it any easier, being the one getting yelled at. "Klaus! I wanted to get picked up from school! Next time I'll remember to call Damon to pick me up." I cross my arms and turn away from him, "Drop me off at home."

"Caroline.." Klaus' voice sounds accusing.

"What?" Klaus frowns at me, "You can't do that! You can't get mad at me- you were the one that picked the fight!"

"What am I supposed to do when my girlfriend is getting bullied and she won't tell me anything!?" Klaus shouts and I can see the veins in his neck bulging.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a girl pregnant!?" I shout while throwing my hands up in anger. Anger at Klaus, and anger at myself. I swore to myself I wouldn't bring that up til I found out if it is actually true.

Klaus looks horrified and stunned. "Who told you that?"

I shake my head, "Seriously? That's what matters? You care about who told me!? That doesn't even matter!"

"Caroline. Who. Told. You." Klaus demands with gritted teeth.

"Tyler!" I blurt out, "I lied about what the letter said, okay? Dammit! He told me about Haliey. He told my about your kid." I look down and start blinking back tears, "Why didn't you tell me?" I look up at his blank expression and whisper, "Why don't you trust me?"

"I-I- Caroline there is more to the story than you know. Please- just believe me. I want to tell you- to tell you everything. I just- Caroline give me some time... I am new at this whole trusting people outside of my family. Just please give me more time." Klaus voice cracks and he looks torn. I want nothing more than to grab him and pull him into a hug, to take away the inner pain he is feeling. But I can't. I need to pick my life up and stop letting people stomp all over me. He kept such a big thing from me. So big I didn't even believe it- but my hopes for it being fake were just crushed into shreds and thrown out a window.

"Klaus.. I want to go home." I whisper, and a part of my dies when I see his expression. He looks like a lonely boy, helpless.

"Please.." Klaus whispers, "please don't leave me. I am sorry. I'm so sorry please just come back with me. I'll tell you anything I will-"

I put my hand against his cheek and he leans into it, in any other situation I would smile at his adorableness... but now is not the time. "Klaus... I just need some time to myself. Okay? Just a little bit of time. I'll- I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" Klaus nods his head slightly.

"I love you sweetheart I swear it to you." Klaus says.

I give him a small smile before turning to the side and looking out the window. I almost don't see the sad look Klaus gives when I don't say I love you back.

**OMFG WHAT DID I JUST WRITE? WHY DID I DO THAT WHY? THIS IS HURTING ME MORE THAN I THINK IT IS HURTING YOU! I AM LISTENING TO SAD MUSIC AND THIS IS GOING DOWNHILL! I'M SO SORRY OMFG! **

**Sorry for the late update.. lets just say school sucks. To my fellow Americans I know this is not a happy day (9/11) ... but please leave a good review? Haha**

**Spoiler : another secret comes out and a big fight (not saying who the people in the fight are, or if it is physical or not)**

**So please leave a review... and yayy SO IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING EXCITED FOR SEASON 5 OR**

**Dedications: Jwakeel, K****laroline-teenwolf, Iansarmy, justine, Debbie1689, EmmaRedVelvet, stateofpatty6 (omg yes), ilovetvd, Chelsea, Rucky, Ellavm18**

**THANK YOU ALL PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER FANFIC BAD FOR YOU AND MY OTHER ONE WHICH I WILL START UPDATING AFTER CHRISTMAS SAVE YOU TONIGHT! **

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so if you read my other fanfic Wasted Sins read this. I am honestly not enjoying writing Wasted Sins. I like writing, it's a hobby but Wasted Sins drowns me of the fun. I know some people enjoy it.. so if somebody enjoys writing I am giving them the option to PM me and I will find a way to GIVE THEM the fanfic. It will be under their control and everything. I only have one request: send me the chapter before you post it. I may stop writing it but I really love the plot, I want to make sure you are staying true to it.  
**

**THAT IS ALL I LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. All I Want

"I just don't know what to do." I confess while rubbing my temples in frustration.

"Care, we are here. We always will be." Elena says while rubbing my shoulders, "I get how it's frustrating... but the Caroline I know doesn't give up, does she?"

"Come on Care, it's been a week. Talk to him about it." Bonnie adds in.

I groan, "Alright, alright." I pick up my phone and text Klaus to come over in twenty minutes. "I just- why wouldn't he tell me? I already have my dad to deal with... and Tyler. I just don't want any secrets anymore. I know he has been with plenty of girls before.. but isn't it different? He got some slut pregnant. I know that she aborted it... but still. He _could_ have been a father." I groan again, "I just wanted a normal boyfriend, one with a good reputation- not my teacher- and a nice past with a sweet family. I just don't know if Klaus works in any of these categories.."

"Hun, if you wanted easy you would be dating Matt. You don't want that though. You want someone who excites you, someone who keeps you on your feet. You want crazy. You want him to drive you crazy, you want someone to keep throwing you curve balls." Bonnie says with a small smile spread across her face. "You want passion. You want Klaus."

"I know but-" I start.

"But nothing, Caroline you are going to tell Klaus to get his ass over here. You are going to yell at him, maybe even cry. But then you will remember you wanted this. So he will apologize and you will get over this fight." Elena exclaim in a stern voice.. it's like they had this speech planned. "You are going to get the love of your life back because some people don't have the courage to look past mistakes. And by the time they do look past it, it's too late." Elena looks down, sad. I know she is thinking of her ex boyfriend- Damon. Damon got drunk out of his mind two weeks ago. He cheated on her with this slut. Elena was furious to say the least, but she loves Damon.

Anyway they are broken up. Elena has never forgiven herself for loosing him. "I love you guys." I whisper while pulling them in for a group hug.

"So what time is he coming over?" Bonnie asks me.

"In about ten minutes." I sigh at start to regret texting him to come over.

"Well, then we should get going." Elena says while we all pull away from the hug. "Good luck, Care. Call us after he leaves."

"Okay." I whisper while they leave. I feel myself start to shake. I don't even know why, it's just Klaus. The man I love. I guess I just want this to work out. I want to put this behind us.

A knock on my bedroom door pulls me out of my . "Sweetheart?" I hear _his_ voice. Klaus is standing outside my bedroom door. "Sweetheart I'm coming in." Instead of replying I sit down on my bed and wait for him to come into the room. When he opens the door I am taken aback by his appearance. He is still Klaus, just a Klaus that has dark under eye circles from lack of sleep. I have them too. "Caroline.." Klaus takes a step towards me and I scoot back further on my bed. "Caroline, please say something." Klaus begs.

"I.." My voice fails me and my eyes fill with water. "I..." I look up at the ceiling, looking for something to say. "Tell me about Haliey."

Klaus nods his head and wearily takes a seat on the foot of my bed. "I knew her back when I was in high school. I haven't talked to her since then, I swear it to you," Klaus looks into my eyes. I just nod my head and he continues, "I don't know how that little prick, Tyler, found out about her... but I swear I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when a good time was. The story is simple really. She was a slut, and I was a man whore and we had unprotected sex. She got pregnant and aborted it. There is no proof that the baby would have been mine- she had sex with a lot of guys."

"Did you have a say in her aborting it?" I whisper, trying so hard not to get over emotional.

"Well, I wanted her to get an abortion if that is what you are asking. I didn't want to be responsible for a baby that may or may not be mine. But that does not matter, she would have aborted it with or without my blessing." Klaus starts to fiddle with his hands, "I'm different now. I... if you were to get pregnant I would not ask you to abort it, it'd be your choice completely. I.. sweetheart please don't judge me on the past. It won't happen again." Klaus looks up at me and smirks. "'You can't repeat the past.'" Klaus quotes _the Great Gatsby_.

"'Can't repeat the past? Why, of course you can!'" I finish the quote.

"God.. I love you." Klaus whispers.

He looks at me, taking in every detail. "I love you too." I whisper, causing him to get up and to move to where I am sitting on my bed.

"Say it, say it again." Klaus begs while grabbing and kissing my palm. "Please.."

"I love you, Klaus."

"I love you too."

I smile and exhale, "God we fight a lot."

Klaus chuckles, "We also make up a lot." I smile up at him, "Come back with me. Please. I miss holding you at night."

I look up at him and nod my head, "Okay. But I need to change really quickly." I look down at what I am wearing, sweatpants and one of Klaus' tee shirts that are too big for me.

"You look fine, sweetheart."

"I look like a pig."

"You look beautiful." Klaus says causing me to blush. I get up and pull Klaus against me in a long needed hug.

**I know this is short, I have to go somewhere for the rest of the weekend so it was either this or nothing :/**

**I'm sad to say this but this story is almost over.. like only one or two more chapters. I had other stuff planned but honestly I have been talked down so much recently on this fic that I kind of want to just focus on my other fac, Bad For You. **

**However, I am taking a writing class so please leave a review about what you like or dislike about my writing style and please put your age. I wpn't include your name or any information like that. It is just to prove that I am doing some sort of after school writing!**

**LOL I SOUND SO DEPRESSED! I LOE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER FANFICS!**

**Dedications (note how if your review included a death threat it was removed and the chapter is not dedicated to you): stateofpatty6 (x2), Guest, Chelseab95 (x2), justine (x2), ilovetvd (x2), lotranddwfanatic, EmmaRedVelvet, Prinzes51, Rucky, Jwakeel, Iansarmy, CareMikealson, **


	26. Chapter 26

**This is not an update. Sorry to get anyones hopes up. I am here for two reasons.**

**1. Should I make a sequel to the fanfic? Like when Caroline goes to collage? Or should the next chapter be the last? Comment what you think.**

**2. If I make a sequel, I want a beta for it. So please anyone who is interested comment. You don't have to like writing, just willing to add details.**

**3. (Whoops I said only 2 hahaha) I am deleting Wasted Sins soon. So if you want it speak up. If nobody wants it I will make another fanfic with that name (i like the name!)**

So comment what you think... the sooner people comment the sooner i can update THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
